Recueil d'OS Merthur
by audelie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Thèmes :Fonctionne sur batterie, Famille, Suicide, Star, Cherche la télécommande, Cadeau mystère, Hait noël, Team, L'année prochaine, Bande adhésive, Il n'est pas venu, Chaussettes, Secret, Trop, Dans le placard, So hot, Elle n'a pas...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes amis,

Et oui ça fait... quelques années que je n'ai rien posté. Les études à la fac permettent d'avoir du temps que l'on a plus en master, ni pendant les concours, ni les premières années de boulot. Je commence seulement à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Grâce aux encouragements de TenshinNeko (c'était d'ailleurs plus un défi qu'elle m'a lancé) et à l'envie de retrouver quelques reviews. Me revoilà avec 31 One Shot sur Merlin et Arthur.

Attention : Amitié, sous-entendus mais aussi Slash.

Je n'écris pas de rating M, il n'y aura que de la guimauve et du sexy.

Disclaimer : Dans tous ces chapitres je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages, je ne touche rien sur ces histoires et Merlin ne m'appartient pas. J'aurais fait une autre fin à la série si c'était le cas ;)

Normalement ces thèmes sont ceux du mois de décembre mais comme je les ai eu en retard et que je procrastine beaucoup je publierais sur janvier et février. Un OS tous les deux jours !

Voici les thèmes pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche.

1\. Fonctionne sur batterie

2\. Famille

3\. Suicide

4\. Star

5\. Cherche la télécommande

6\. Cadeau mystère

7\. Hais Noël

8\. Team

9\. L'année prochaine

10\. Bande adhésive

11\. Il n'est pas venu…

12\. Chaussettes

13\. Secrets

14\. Trop

15\. Dans le placard

16\. So hot

17\. Elle n'a pas ?

18\. Jusqu'à minuit

19\. L'arbre

20\. Il est sobre

21\. Trop de gens

22\. En ligne

23\. Vous ne le croirez pas

24\. #lessonapprise

25\. Soyez bénis

26\. Vilain

27\. Le lendemain

28\. Eau

29\. Pièce de puzzle

30\. Feinte

31\. 3,2,1…

A très vite

Audelie


	2. Fonctionne sur batterie

Coucou,

Premier chapitre ce midi, j'espère que vous avez passé un super nouvel an. C'est mon cas mais je ne vous oublie pas !

Ce chapitre n'était pas écrit hier, ce n'est pas le thème qui m'a le plus inspiré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

On commence en douceur avec un Friendship (où certains pourront en voir un peu plus).

 **.**

 **Fonctionne sur batterie**

Polir l'armure.

Nettoyer le sol.

Amener les repas.

Aller cueillir des herbes.

Accompagner à la chasse.

Choisir les vêtements de Arthur.

Accueillir les invités.

Ramasser les armes après l'entraînement.

En cette fin de semaine Merlin était épuisé. Bien qu'il ai l'habitude de n'avoir que les 5 jours de repos annuels de tout employé du château, il s'aperçut que travailler à la fois pour Gaïus et pour le prince était devenu difficile.

A peine revenait-il de la ville, où Gaïus l'avait envoyé porté une décoction à un homme malade, qu'il entendait Arthur crier pour qu'il accourt.

\- Merlin ! Que fais-tu donc encore à traîner ? Je veux qui tu montes une bassine pour mon bain, et que tu demandes aux cuisinières de faire chauffer l'eau. Ensuite tu me feras quelques massages j'ai le dos tout engourdit.

\- Bien sûr Arthur je reviens tout de suite, répondis rapidement Merlin.

Le couloir vers les cuisines paru très long au jeune homme dont les paupières tombaient déjà toutes seules. Il donna les instructions et remonta avec le gros bac de bois. De nouveau le trajet paru plus long qu'accoutumé au jeune serviteur, il chuta deux fois et fini par se prendre les pieds dans la bassine en arrivant à l'étage royal.

Pendant que les premières marmites d'eau chauffaient Merlin déshabilla le prince, à peine cela fut fait que le personnel de cuisine amenait les seaux d'eau chaude pour remplir le bac. Le prince s'allongea dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de bien être.

En temps normal ce genre de soupir aurait immédiatement fait réagir Merlin qui se serait moqué de son ami royal. Mais à l'étonnement du blond, son serviteur ne fit aucune remarque.

Arthur se retourna dans son bain, se plaçant à plat ventre, le front contre le bois. Aussitôt Merlin plaça ses mains sur les épaules tendues et entrepris de masser le haut du dos de son prince. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement le prince put enfin se détendre mais cela fut de courte durée puisqu'il senti les mains de Merlin se faire moins insistantes.

Puis elles s'immobilisèrent.

Et une tête tomba lourdement sur sa nuque.

Sous le choc Merlin se réveilla brusquement :

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se relevant. Je vais tout de suite...

Le jeune homme qui s'était relevé précipitamment s'effondra au sol.

Et Arthur Pendr agon, futur roi de Camelot se retrouva seul, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, avec un homme inanimé à côté de lui.

Après avoir tenté de l'appeler et de lui lancer de l'eau sur le visage. Le prince sorti de son bain pour secouer son ami.

\- Merlin ? Allez réveille-toi. Ça suffit, tu m'a bien eu maintenant relève-toi !

Mais le-dis Merlin ne bougea pas d'un cil, pourtant Arthur voyait encore son ventre se gonfler régulièrement. Le prince entrepris donc de se mettre un vêtement sur le corps. Il tira un drap de son lit pour l'enrouler autour de lui, l'attachant d'un gros nœud sur son épaule et appela des garde quérir Gaïus en urgence.

Le vieux médecin arriva dans la chambre et se jeta au sol en y voyant son protégé.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il tout en vérifiant sa respiration et en lui touchant le font.

\- Je n'ai sais strictement rien. Il est venu ce matin, en retard comme d'habitude. M'a fait monter mon bain et me détendait les épaules, il s'est endormi sur moi et quand il s'est levé... poum.

\- Poum ?

\- Poum ? Demanda Gaïus

\- Oui, poum, il est tombé et ne s'est plus relevé.

\- Je crains que l'on ai surestimé Merlin mon prince. Entre vous et moi il n'arrive pas à se reposer. D'après moi tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est du sommeil. Ces derniers temps je ne peux plus me déplacer, je me fais vieux, alors c'est Merlin qui livre les clients hors du château et qui va faire mes courses. Il ne s'en plains jamais mais je crois que c'est de ma faute si son corps ne l'a pas supporté.

\- Je ne suis pas sans reproche, avoua Arthur. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Merlin n'était plus le même, il me semblait triste et ne répondait plus à mes piques comme auparavant. J'ai multiplier les chasses et les entraînements dans le but de l'entendre râler. Au mon Dieu, je l'ai aussi envoyé laver les cachots, j'aurais dû voir qu'il était épuisé !

Le vieux médecin rassura son prince, si Merlin ne voulait pas que cela se voit, Arthur ne pouvait pas le savoir. Le serviteur était un champion pour dissimuler son état.

\- Ne nous accablons pas, faites-le transporter dans mes appartements et laissons-le se remettre doucement. Le corps est une machine assez simple, si nous utilisons toute notre énergie il nous faut du temps calme pour la retrouver. Ni Merlin, ni nous n'avons pris le temps de voir Merlin se vider de son énergie. Son corps ne fait que réclamer un repos bien mérité.

\- Vous avez raison, comme toujours.

Arthur fit signe aux gardes de descendre le brun jusque chez Gaïus. Puis les deux hommes suivirent le pas.

Arthur passa sa journée et celle du lendemain sur une chaise en bois du laboratoire de médecine de Gaïus. Cela n'améliora pas ses douleurs dans le dos mais il s'en moquait, il pouvait ainsi vérifier que le torse de Merlin continuait de se gonfler régulièrement.

Tout en comptant les respirations de son fidèle serviteur Arthur pris le temps de détailler le reste du corps de de celui-ci : Son teint blanc tirait vers le gris malgré la lumière baignant la pièce, des cernes bleutées s'étendaient sous ses yeux fermés et sur ses bras commençait à apparaître plusieurs hématomes. Tout cela faisait du mal au jeune blond, lui qui considérait Merlin comme son ami le voyait à présent allongé, immobile, sur une paillasse. Le serviteur toujours souriant et de bonne humeur n'affichait plus aucun sourire depuis une semaine, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ? Merlin avait-il raison quand il l'accusait de ne penser qu'à lui ?

Au fond de lui cela fit mal à Arthur de se rendre compte à la fois de son égoïsme et de ce qu'il avait, malgré lui, causé à celui qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Le prince attendis que Gaïus sorte du laboratoire pour faire appeler un serviteur auquel il remis un billet pour son père :

 _Père,_

 _Je vous demande de trouver un assistant pour que notre médecin ne réquisitionne plus mon serviteur personnel._

 _Aussi j'annule tous mes rendez-vous jusque la fin de la semaine._

Il ne le précisa pas mais dès son réveil Merlin dormirait jusque midi chaque samedi matin, Arthur le promettait. Et il surveillerais avec attention chaque parcelle de son visage affin que celui-ci reste rose et sans cerne.

Plus jamais il ne verrait son valet s'effondrer.

.

Premier chapitre d'une longue série d'OS.

Votre avis m'intéresse, n'oubliez pas le petit cadre ci-dessous ;)

Audelie


	3. Famille

Coucou,

J'ai vu pas mal de visites donc je vous souhaite la bienvenue chers lecteurs fantômes! Bonjour aussi à Ordalie dal lugar et à Valkyrie du Nord (j'adore ton pseudo) d'avoir chacune à sa manière montré leur intérêt.

Je poste très tôt parce que dans quelques heures je pars à Disneyland ! Ces deux jours sont prêts depuis tellement longtemps que je suis toute folle d'enfin y être !

Ce chapitre est un peu moins Friendship ;)

 **.**

 **Famille**

La journée avait été très belle, ni trop chaude ni trop froide, avec un soleil radieux. Les habitants de la ville étaient heureux, aucune bagarre ne s'était déclenchée et cela faisait dix mois que personne n'avait tenté d'attaquer Camelot, depuis le jour où Merlin… bref tout allait bien !

Tout excepté que Arthur s'était ennuyé toute la journée !

Trois mois que le nouveau roi et ses chevaliers n'avaient personne à poursuivre. Cela ne le gênait pas tant que Merlin était à ses côtés pour le… divertir, mais aujourd'hui il avait dû se rendre dans la forêt, seul, pour une sorte de réunion où Arthur n'était pas convié.

Et cela rendrait fou le blond.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on lui dise non et puis parce qu'au fond de lui il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer sans qu'il puisse intervenir, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au principal concerné.

Il était donc vingt-et-une heure et Arthur étalait une goutte d'encre du bout de sa plume et attendant le retour de son ancien serviteur.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit le blond sursauta, faisant tomber quelques parchemins de son bureau :

\- Merlin enfin, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Comment s'est passé ta réunion ? Questionna-t-il en sautant sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Ledit Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa tendrement son petit-ami avant de lui répondre.

\- Tout va très bien ne t'inquiète pas, le Grand Conseil annuel des Maitres sorciers n'a rapporté que des petits incidents de dragons et des rébellions de tribus d'elfes des mers. Rien qui ne puisse se régler rapidement, il faudra simplement faire attention à ce qu'il se passe encore dans les pays qui n'ont pas ratifié le traité de paix entre les peuples sorciers et humains. Comme d'habitude !

Le sorcier retira ses chaussures qu'il jeta vers la porte et s'assis en tailleur sur le lit royal. Puis il tendit la main à Arthur pour le tirer vers lui, par habitude le roi ne résista pas et tous deux se couchèrent en travers du lit. Arthur regardait le plafond de bois, Merlin couché la tête dans son cou et une jambe en travers des siennes. Pour le sorcier, respirer l'odeur de son petit-ami était devenu une vraie drogue et Arthur ne s'en plaignait pas, profitant de ses moments pour caresser les côtes sensibles du brun.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, j'ai cru mourir d'ennui toute la journée ?

\- Rien de spécial. On a beaucoup discuté, chacun racontant ce qu'il se passe dans son pays. Bastigue le grand m'a dit que je recevrais bientôt un cadeau exceptionnel, d'après-lui c'est ce que lui a révélé Mirtha, sa voyante. C'est l'une des plus douée de notre génération alors je voudrais bien y croire mais d'un autre côté Bastigue m'en veut toujours d'avoir pris sa place à la tête du conseil, il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir tout inventé. Et après le Grand Conseil je suis allé voir Kilgharrah, on a volé un peu et j'ai oublié l'heure, désolée.

\- Ce n'est rien lui répondit Arthur, en lui glissant un baiser dans les cheveux. Bastigue c'est le vieux druide avec les longs cheveux gris ? Pourquoi il t'en veut ? Il a toujours su que c'était toi le plus fort alors c'est normal que tu sois à la tête de votre conseil.

Merlin releva la tête de manière à voir l'homme couché sous lui.

\- Oui Bastigue est l'homme un peu âgé qui est venu au banquet de Saint Dominique, soupirât-il. Il savait ma puissance depuis ma naissance comme tous les grands sorciers mais tant que je ne me dévoilais pas il avait le pouvoir. Il s'y fera si ce n'est déjà fait mais je comprends que la position de grand maitre lui manque.

\- Oui je comprends, nous verrons bien dans les prochains jours si tu reçois un cadeau exceptionnel. En tout cas de mon côté je suis bien heureux que tu ais choisis de te « dévoiler » comme tu le dis si bien. Rit Arthur.

\- Arthur ! Je parlais de dévoiler ma nature de sorcier pas de… du reste ! Fit semblant de s'énerver le brun.

\- Mais oui Merlin, moi aussi je parlais de ça. Menti le blond en détaillant le corps de son vis-à-vis.

En un éclair les yeux dorés de Merlin brillèrent et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent peau contre peau. Arthur grogna de plaisir en ressentant tout à coup le corps chaud de son petit-ami contre lui.

\- Oh Merlin j'adore ta magie, mon sorcier ! Ne pars plus si longtemps.

« C'est promis » furent les derniers mots prononcés clairement avant une suite de marmonnements que seuls Arthur et Merlin surent déchiffrés.

.

Quelques jours plus tard les deux hommes furent sortis du lit par un Gwaine très énergique tambourinant contre la porte :

\- Debout les marmottes ! Je me doute que la nuit a été courte vu les décharges de magie qu'on s'est pris jusque ma chambre mais on vous demande à la porte du château !

D'une main Merlin envoya un vase au travers de la porte et le rire de Gwaine s'éloigna ans le couloir.

\- Arthur je te maudirait bien si je ne vivais pas avec toi ! Râla le sorcier en sortant du lit à contre-cœur.

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le sourire fier du roi dans son dos.

Dix minutes plus tard, habillés de leurs tenues officielles de roi et de Grand sorcier, les deux hommes descendirent les marches du palais.

\- Cette fois-ci c'est ton cadeau Merlin ! Fanfaronna Arthur.

\- Mais non, tu répètes cela depuis que je t'ai parlé du Grand Conseil. C'est juste un voisin qui veut s'incruster au château sans y avoir été invité.

\- On verra chéri, mais cette fois si je suis sûr de moi, insista le roi.

\- Comme les quinze premières fois, soupira le brun.

Devant le palais ne se trouvait point de prince voisin, pas plus de de gros paquet emballé de rubans multicolores. Il n'y avait qu'un messager sur sa charrette remplie de plis à distribuer et un très jeune garçon qui semblait l'accompagner. L'homme courba le dos quand il aperçut le Roi Arthur.

\- Mon roi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Le recherche un jeune homme nommé Merlin, apprenti du médecin Gaïus travaillant au palais.

Arthur s'étonna des connaissances si réduites d'un homme voyageant autant. Les messagers étaient généralement les personnes les plus au courant des nouvelles, les écoutants et les rapportant de ville en ville.

Ce fut Merlin le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Je suis celui que vous cherchez monsieur, j'ai été pendant des années l'apprenti de Gaïus. Pour quelle raison me cherchez-vous ?

\- Je viens de loin pour vous trouver, une certaine Freya m'a chargé d'amener ce garçon jusqu'à vous. Cela fait six mois que nous traversons les forêts et les rivières à votre recherche.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent, cet homme voyageait depuis une demi-année pour le retrouver lui ? Pourquoi Freya aurait-elle demandé une tel chose à un messager et qui était donc cet étrange garçonnet qu'elle lui envoyait ?

\- Venez à l'intérieur, nous vous invitons à entrer vous reposer et diner au palais. Proposa Arthur, remis lui-aussi de sa surprise.

Tous les quatre posés devant un repas chaud, l'homme entrepris de raconter sa vie de pauvre messager dans un pays chaud d'orient. Il raconta sa rencontre avec une belle femme du nom de Freya, très malade, et son fils et son accord qui consistait à prendre soin de son fils en échange de tout ce qu'elle possédait. Au début l'homme refusa devant l'apparente pauvreté de la femme, qu'avait donc à offrir une femme qui vivait dans la rue et ne pouvant s'offrir aucun soin ? Mais il finit par accepter de s'occuper du petit garçon, ayant lui-même perdu sa femme et sa chère fille. A la mort de Freya l'homme trouva dans ses papiers une lettre qui lui était adressée, elle le remerciait et lui demandait d'aller dans un pays nommé Albion, une ville nommée Camelot, trouver un certain Merlin. Tous ces lieux inconnus étaient indiqués sur une carte détaillée et elle indiquait que ce Merlin était le père de son fils, que lui-seul pourrait lui donner un nom. Elle indiquait aussi qu'en y allant l'homme serait récompensé, que tout ce qui lui appartenait se trouvait là-bas.

L'homme sans attache n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'aller découvrir ce pays mystérieux d'où venait la femme et l'enfant dont il s'occupait depuis quelques mois.

\- Vous dites que cet enfant est le fils de Merlin ? S'exclama Arthur

L'enfant qui était amorphe jusque-là, leva les yeux vers celui qui avait haussé le ton.

\- Arthur calme-toi, tu fais peur au petit, demanda Merlin en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son petit-ami.

L'enfant, à présent endormi sur sa chaise, ne semblait pas avoir plus de deux ans, et cela coïncidait avec les souvenirs de Merlin. Il avait bien partagé le lit de Freya deux ou trois fois, et même si rien de ce qu'il avait partagé avec la femme ne se rapprochait de ce qu'il partageait avec Arthur, il était possible qu'il ait engendré cet enfant.

\- Tu veux dire que tu crois ce qu'il dit ? Mais enfin Merlin, tu n'es jamais allé là-bas ! Tu ne peux pas avoir rencontré cette femme !

\- Arthur, tu te souviens de la femme-panthère qui a tué une dizaine d'habitants il y a un peu plus de deux ans ? Elle s'appelait Freya et venait d'un pays nommé Egypte.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec cette tueuse ? Oh pitié Merlin ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'a libérée.

\- Je l'ai protégée quelques temps en l'enfermant chaque soir et en allant la libérer le matin, elle ne voulait pas tuer mais sa nature sauvage prenait le dessus sur son côté humain. On s'est rapprochés et on a passé des moments intimes ensembles, très peu mais assez pour que je crois que cette histoire soit possible.

Arthur, ne pouvant en entendre plus, se leva de sa chaise et quitta prestement la table. Cela faisait plusieurs années que Merlin ne l'avait pas vu se tenir le dos aussi droit et le regard fixe, sans émotions. Il eut l'impression pendant quelques secondes d'avoir revu le roi Uther.

\- Je suis désolé pour Arthur, tout ce que vous nous révélez n'est pas facile pour moi et ça l'est encore plus pour lui. S'excusa Merlin à l'homme venu d'orient.

\- Quelles sont exactement vos relations avec votre roi monsieur Merlin ?

\- Je comprends vos interrogations, j'ai été longtemps son serviteur personnel, tous le long de mes années avec Gaïus. A force de vivre côte à côte nous avons développé une certaine amitié et plus encore. A la mort du roi Uther, le médecin a choisi de partir vivre ses dernières années loin de la ville et j'ai choisi de révélé à Arthur que j'étais un sorcier. Même en ayant des idées différentes de celle de son père, ça a été très dur pour lui de me garder à ses côtés mais il a accepté cette partie de moi. Depuis, je suis officiellement le sorcier de la cour et je m'occupe de tout ce qui touche à la magie. Nous sommes aussi en couple depuis presque un an maintenant si c'était cela le sens de votre question. Vous comprenez pourquoi cette paternité le touche personnellement.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en effet, mais ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de voir deux hommes vivre ensemble. Encore mois au grand jour et à la tête d'un état.

\- Aussi inhabituel que de parler aux dragons et que pouvoir faire revenir la magie dans le pays d'Uther Pendragon ? Je crois que tout ce qui fait ma vie est inhabituel a beaucoup de monde. Le petit est-il muet ? N'a-t-il vraiment pas de nom ? Comment l'appelez-vous ?

\- Non, il est capable de parler mais il ne l'a pas fait depuis la mort de sa mère. Je l'appelle « mon garçon » tout simplement, Freya utilisait des surnoms elle-aussi. Je pense qu'elle savait depuis le début que cette grossesse allait la tuer mais elle voulait cet enfant.

\- Si nous parlons bien de la même femme, elle m'a raconté qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter d'enfant totalement humain sous sa forme de panthère ni d'enfant panthère sous sa forme humaine. Elle a dû trouver un moyen de se couper de l'une de ses natures pour garder ce petit.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vue se changer en animal. Vous pensez que c'est ce qui l'a tuée ?

\- En effet, si la Freya que j'ai connu est la mère de cet enfant elle s'est sacrifiée pour lui donner vie. Je vérifierais ces ascendances ce soir, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Merlin accompagna son prétendu fils et son protecteur à une chambre protégée par des gardes puis se dirigeât vers sa propre chambre où il espérait trouver Arthur.

En entrant dans la pièce le sorcier remarqua immédiatement l'homme assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée éteinte. Ne voulant pas le brusquer il s'approcha de lui lentement et s'arrêta environ un mètre derrière le blond, n'osant le toucher. Le cœur lourd il écouta la respiration de celui qu'il aimait quand une voix éraillée brisa le silence.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, rejoins-moi !

N'hésitant plus Merlin pris Arthur dans ses bras et le serra fort contre son torse en essayant de faire passer dans cette étreinte tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. N'y tenant plus Arthur se retourna pour l'embrasser, répondant ainsi aux interrogations du brun. Ils se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts pour se regarder un moment dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Merlin.

\- Désolé de quoi ? Il y a quelques heures tu ne savais pas que tu avais un fils. Félicitation, il n'est pas bavard mais c'est un bel enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas encore si cet enfant est mon fils ou non, j'aimerais que tu sois là quand je regarderais qui sont ses parents.

\- Moi je le sais, il a tout de toi mis à part ses yeux clairs. Il ne lui manque qu'un horrible foulard rouge et des bêtises à raconter et je te retrouve à ton arrivée au palais.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire Arthur ? S'il est bien mon fils je ne pourrais pas le laisser vivre loin de moi !

\- Evidemment que tu ne le laisseras pas vivre loin. Mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu parles du château. Si tu le veux bien nous formerons une famille tous les trois.

.

Le soir venu le petit garçon dîna avec les trois hommes. A la fin du repas Merlin s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés tous les deux, je m'appelle Merlin. Ta maman a demandé à ce monsieur de t'amener jusqu'à moi. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça doucement.

\- J'aimerais regardé dans ta tête une image de ta maman et de ton papa, est-ce que tu acceptes que je regarde ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça de nouveau. Merlin plongea ses yeux d'or dans ceux du petit garçon qui eut à son tour les yeux qui se changèrent en or. Quand ils retrouvèrent tous les deux leurs yeux humain Merlin avait toutes les informations qu'il cherchait. Mais ce fut le garçonnet le premier à donner l'information.

\- Tu es mon papa ? Demanda une petite voix.

Merlin se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et lui répondre.

\- Oui Liam, je suis ton papa.

Il attrapa le petit qui se jeta dans ses bras et le porta jusque Arthur de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Arthur je te présente mon fils Liam, c'est le nom du frère de Freya. Liam voici Arthur, il va être ton deuxième papa.

.

J'espère que ça vous à plu, j'attend votre avis ;)

Audelie


	4. Suicide

Coucou à vous,

Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai essayé de poster le chapitre hier soir mais impossible de l'enregistrer sur le site... FFnet est parfois capricieux.

Donc voici le chapitre numéro 3, Teshin tu verras que je ne me suis pas dérobée cette fois ;)

Moderne OS

 **.**

 **Suicide**

« Allo, suis-je bien chez Uther et Ygraine Pendragon ? »

Le coup de téléphone réveilla la riche famille d'industriels à 6h12 précisément. La femme au téléphone leur demanda de se présenter le plus rapidement possible à l'accueil de l'hôpital central.

Uther réveilla sa femme.

Tous deux s'habillèrent rapidement.

Et leur chauffeur les déposa moins de dix minutes plus tard devant la porte principale de l'hôpital.

Ce fut un médecin qui les accueillit, il leur demanda de rester calme et d'écouter l'ensemble des faits avant de prendre la parole.

« Nous avons accueillit votre fils Arthur dans notre service d'urgence il y à une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Il ne risque plus rien mais l'homme qui nous l'a emmené à déclaré que votre fils s'est jeté d'un pont sous ses yeux. Heureusement l'homme en question était en rendez-vous galant en contre bas de ce même pont et votre fils à évité les rochers. En l'examinant nous avons également remarqué des traces récentes de scarifications sur ses avants bras. »

Le médecin maqua une courte pause, laissant le couple digérer la nouvelle.

« Actuellement votre fils est sous calmant et anti-dépresseurs, nous lui avons prévu un rendez-vous avec notre psychologue à son réveil mais nous aimerions avoir quelques informations à son sujet, y a-t-il eu des événements particuliers dans la vie d'Arthur récemment ? »

Uther regarda sa femme, accusant le choc de la nouvelle. Ni lui ni Ygraine n'avait connaissance de quoi que ce soit ayant pu perturber leur fils.

« Non, nous ne voyons pas du tout ce qui a pu le toucher à ce point. Nous n'avons connaissance d'aucuns événements. Mais nous pouvons contacter certains de ses amis pour nous renseigner »

Et ce fut fait. Trois heures plus tard, quand Arthur ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit des murs blancs, des draps blancs et une machine affichant son rythme cardiaque. Quelques pièces plus loin trois de ses meilleurs amis, Elyan, Guenièvre et Perceval, discutaient avec ses parents.

« Vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Non aucune, répondit Perceval. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de vouloir fin à sa vie. C'était peut-être un pari idiot ? Ou alors il avait trop bu ?

\- D'après l'homme qui l'a amené il était seul et les médecins disent qu'il n'avait pas assez d'alcool dans le sang pour ressentir ses effets. J'y ai pensé aussi, raisonna Ygraine.

\- Je pense à une chose, avoua doucement Guenièvre, Arthur n'est pas venu aux soirées depuis au moins deux mois. Et je le trouve distant depuis quelques semaines.

\- Il est distant avec toi depuis que vous avez rompus, c'est rien de bizarre ! Nia son frère Elyan.

\- Non non elle a raison, tu te souviens d'avoir entendu Arthur participer à quoi que ce soit sans qu'on l'y force récemment ? Questionna Perceval.

\- Peut-être pas mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est suicidaire !

\- C'est vrai, désolée Mr et Mme Pendragon. Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous. »

Lorsque l'infirmière vint leur annoncer le réveil d'Arthur, ses parents furent les premiers à être autorisé à le voir. Avec interdiction de crier ni de l'accabler de reproche. Ils ressortir en larme avant la fin des cinq minutes autorisées.

Arthur refusait de parler et évitait de les regarder dans les yeux.

Son visage était triste. Ses bras dénudés par la chemise de l'hôpital laissait voir des marques rouges et gonflées sur ses avants bras.

Puis ce fut au tour de ses amis d'entrer dans la chambre blanche, ils virent Arthur s'étonner de les voir ici mais n'eurent pas plus de succès. A eux trois ils trouvèrent tout de même des choses joyeuses à raconter à leur ami. Faisant seuls la discussion. Et ressortir à la fin du temps autorisé.

Dans l'après-midi la psychologue rattaché à l'hôpital vint voir son nouveau patient, habituée à toute sorte de cas elle passa les vingt minutes prévues avec Arthur. Ressorti de la pièce et rendit son constat : Arthur refusait de parler par colère et non par choc. Elle ne pouvait pour le moment donner aucun avis sur la cause de sa tentative de suicide.

Personne ne semblait pouvoir résoudre ce mystère, la dernière chance ne parlait plus à ses parents depuis dix ans et habitait de l'autre côté du monde : Morgane. L'aînée des Pendragon refusait depuis toujours de s'intéresser à tout ce qui touchait l'industrie pétrolière, mine d'or de la famille. Le lendemain de ses 18 ans elle s'était engagée dans une mission de Green Peace et travaillait maintenant dans les eaux de l'Océan Indien au large de l'Australie.

Quand ses parents l'avait finalement contactée, trois jours après l'hospitalisation de son frère, Morgane avait immédiatement voulu rentrer en Europe.

« Morgane soit raisonnable pour une fois, tu peux lui parler en visioconférence et le temps que tu obtiennes un vol il sera de retour à la maison.

\- Aucune de ses raisons ne sont valable papa ! Et ne rien m'avoir dit plus tôt est impardonnable ! Vous avez au moins essayé de lui parler gentiment ? Vous connaissant je me pose la question.

\- Oui ma chérie, nous avons été tout ce qu'il y à de plus doux. Mais il ne nous regarde même pas. Nous avons contacté Perceval, Eylan et sa sœur mais ils n'ont rien réussi à lui faire dire non plus. Cela fait trois jour que l'on essaye, avec l'hôpital d'avoir un signe. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?

\- Laisse-moi essayer de lui parler demain et sinon j'appellerais mon joker. Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire, ni à vous ni à Arthur. »

Morgane n'en dit pas plus à ses parents. Arthur et elle se parlaient aussi souvent que le manque de réseau et le décalage horaire le permettait. Mais il avait fallu une catastrophe pour qu'elle adresse la parole à ses propres parents.

Comme Ygraine l'avait prévu, Morgane n'arriva pas non plus à faire parler Arthur. Elle obtint un petit signe de tête et vit Arthur la dévisager au travers de l'écran, puis il ferma l'ordinateur portable. Quand l'image réapparu la jeune femme vit ses parents devant le distributeur de boisson chaude de l'hôpital.

« Désolée, j'espérais avoir une chance.

\- Comme nous tous Morgane, tu as parlé hier d'une personne que tu appellerais en dernier recourt. Je crois que c'est le moment.

\- Oui je le pense, j'avais espéré ne pas en arriver là. Soupira Morgane sur l'écran. Je l'appelle et je vous dirais s'il est d'accord.

\- Une minute, paniqua Uther en la voyant lever la main vers l'écran pour l'éteindre, qui est-ce ? »

Morgane hésita longuement. Ce dernier joker était un secret bien gardé de Arthur, elle savait être la seule personne au courant dans l'entourage de son frère. Le révéler risquait de briser une partie du faible lien la reliant encore à lui.

Mais ne pas en parler risquait de laisser Arthur dans son état actuel.

« - Merlin.

\- Merlin ? Répéta Uther. Qui est-ce ? Un ami de Arthur ?

\- C'est son ex.

\- Morgane ! S'écria Ygraine choquée de ce qu'insinuait sa fille, quand tu dis son ex tu veux dire...

\- Je veux dire le garçon avec qui Arthur a été en couple pendant plus d'un an, oui !

\- Mais enfin ma chérie tu ne va pas recommencer avec tes extravagances de hippie. Laisse ton frère en dehors de cela s'il-te-plais.

\- Et voilà pourquoi il m'en a parlé à moi et non à vous.

\- Oh non ne commence pas a... Commença à s'énerver Ygraine avant d'être coupée par son mari.

\- Qui que soit ce garçon s'il peut aider Arthur demande-lui. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Morgane était au téléphone : « Allo Merlin ? … C'est Morgane, la oeur d'Arthur … Non ne raccroche pas ! … Il a fait une tentative de suicide … Je ne sais pas … Il ne veut parler à personne … Tu pourrais essayer … Tout le mode a déjà essayé … Même Perceval oui … Ok merci »

Merlin arriva deux heures plus tard. Il vu les Pendragon dés qu'il passa les portes de l'hôpital, le couple était debout face aux portes, bien droits malgré les circonstances et les traits tirés de leurs visages. Le jeune homme ralenti immédiatement son pas mais alla se présenter :

« Bonsoir, je suis Merlin.

\- Bonsoir, lui répondit Uther, sachant que sa femme ne se joindrait pas à lui.

\- Dans quelle chambre est Arthur ? Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je le fais seulement parce que Morgane y tient.

\- Chambre 48, j'aimerais tout de même vous parler de certaines choses...

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous expliquer cela ! » Clôt Merlin fermement.

En se dirigeant vers la chambre 48 Merlin se demanda comment allait se passer les retrouvailles entre Arthur et lui, durant les deux heures passées à revenir à Camelot il avait imaginé une centaine de scénarios possibles mais aucun ne l'avait satisfait. Morgane lui avait parlé de mutisme et de suicide, rien ne correspondait à l'image du Arthur qu'il avait connu.

La chambre était entièrement blanche, du sol au plafond. Le corps de Arthur se détachait distinctement dans cet univers aseptisé. L'occupant était couché dans son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Les mouvements de ses épaules indiquait qu'il était éveillé bien qu'il ne fasse aucun effort pour voir la personne lui rendant visite.

Le visiteur s'assit sur le fauteuil placé à côté du lit et commença à jouer sur son téléphone. Arthur ne se retourna qu'au bout de cinq minutes, il fut très étonné de voir son ex petit-ami dans sa chambre. D'un regard il demanda à Merlin ce qu'il faisait là.

Ce à quoi Merlin, ne répondit pas.

Si Arthur voulait jouer au roi du silence, il y jouerait lui-aussi. Lui savait comment le blond avait fini dans cette pièce, mais la curiosité d'Arthur était plus forte que sa raison.

Les deux ancien amant se regardaient, l'un assis sur son lit, l'autre dans un fauteuil blanc inconfortable. Chacun détaillant l'autre dans un mélange de nostalgie et de questionnement.

Au grand étonnement de Merlin, cela prit plus de vingt minute à Arthur pour craquer et personne ne vint lui demander de sortir. L'infirmière avait sûrement vu que son patient ne se fatiguait pas, puisque personne ne lui parlait. Arthur finit par pousser un grand soupir et ouvrit la bouche :

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix était éraillée, il semblait souffrir du simple fait de faire marcher ses cordes vocales. Merlin lui tendit un verre d'eau avant de répondre.

« Ta sœur m'a demandé de passer, il paraît que je suis le seul à être plus buté que toi dans ton entourage.

\- Mes parents sont encore là ?

\- Oui je les ai croisés en arrivant. Mais je n'ai parlé de rien, c'est à toi de leur raconter ou pas. Honnêtement je pense que leur plus gros problème en ce moment ce n'est pas de t'imaginer avec un mec. Et va voir ta tête à la salle de bain, rester enfermé ne te va pas du tout ! »

Arthur sourit à la remarque de Merlin, la seule personne à ne pas avoir cherché à lui changer les idées, la seule à ne pas lui avoir demandé de parler ou de lui expliquer son geste... la seule à comprendre ce dont il avait besoin.

La seule dont il avait besoin.

.

J'adore les faire se tourner autour !

Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

Audelie

PS : A demain ;)


	5. Star

Chapitre numéro 4 déjà !

Pas de slash dans celui-ci, juste une rencontre entre deux personnes. L'un arrogant, l'autre professionnel. Modern OS

Je suis heureuse de voir que des gens viennent lire ces petits OS, merci à marco pour les ajouts ;)

Demain c'est la rentrée... retrouvailles avec mes loulous pleins de microbes !

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Star**

Arthur star d'un groupe de rock, Merlin assistant lumière d'une salle de spectacle « il n'y a que lui qui sache me mettre en lumière, je serais dans l'ombre sans lui »

Dès ses dix-huit ans Merlin avait dû travailler pour aider sa mère à payer les factures, il avait été serveur, livreur, cuisinier, barman… pour finir par être embaucher comme homme à tout faire au Paladium, la plus grande salle de spectacle de la ville. Arrivé là par hasard il avait rapidement pris goût au monde du spectacle, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. Deux ans après son embauche le brun était devenu éclairagiste. Lorsque le chef éclairagiste, celui qui lui avait tout appris, n'était pas là c'était à lui que le reste du groupe se fiaient pour mettre en valeur la personnalité sur scène.

Merlin adorait son travail, grâce à lui les plus grandes stars pouvaient être admirées au Paladium.

Sans que personne ne soit au courant, il faisait partie du spectacle !

Durant les dernières années le jeune homme avait mis en lumière toutes les stars que d'autres ne voyaient qu'au travers des magazines. Il avait vérifié avec eux que tout était calé pendant les répétitions, et parfois même pris un verre avec les plus sympathiques.

Merlin adorait son travail mais aujourd'hui on était mardi, et le mardi était son jour de repos. Le jour de la semaine où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée, ne pas penser au spectacle et surtout éteindre son téléphone pour profiter du silence.

Définition du mot silence : Absence de bruit, d'agitation. Chose totalement inconnue au Paladium où les artistes répètent, les preneurs de sons vérifient que tout fonctionne, les techniciens passent et repassent sur les estrades en bois avec leurs chaussures de sécurité...

Jour de repos donc, alors pourquoi Marcus Vilademo était devant lui sur son palier ?

\- Marcus ? Questionna Merlin en plissant des yeux pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- Désolé de te déranger, je sais que t'es en repos mais le boss est malade et on a une répétition générale qui déconne. Ça te dérange te passer une ou deux heures pour nous aider ?

Le brun soupira bruyamment. Ce soir avait lieu la première des cinq représentations des P-dragons, le plus célèbre groupe de rock des Etats-Unis. Les places des cinq dates s'étaient arrachées en moins d'une demi-heure. Ce groupe avait aussi la réputation de rendre fou les éclairagistes alors que l'univers du groupe était plutôt « dark ». Sans Dominique Dejuan, chef éclairagiste surnommé Boss par toute l'équipe, les gars allaient s'arracher les cheveux et la salle risquait de ne plus les recevoir. Autrement dit Merlin n'avait aucune possibilité de refuser l'offre de Marcus.

.

L'arrivée de Marcus et Merlin à la salle fut remarquée, les gars lui firent pratiquement une haie d'honneur.

\- Non non non, ça ne va pas ! Hurla une voix dans le micro. Le son je veux plus de basse, les lumières il faut me suivre nom de dieu. Je suis parti à gauche et je me suis retrouvé dans le noir ! Et cette lumière bleuâtre est horrible changez-moi ça !

\- Qui est-ce ? Osa Merlin à son ami Lance.

\- Arthur, le chanteur du groupe, il hurle comme ça depuis une heure et demie. Une fois c'est trop bleu, une fois c'est trop rouge, pas assez rapide, trop rapide, je vais lui envoyer un projecteur dans la tête à celui-là… Bon au moins on n'est pas les seuls à s'en prendre plein la gueule. Les mecs du son et ses musiciens c'est pareil.

\- Ok je vais voir ce qu'il veut, ne bouger pas.

Merlin descendit calmement en direction de la scène en se demandant bien dans combien de temps il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Marcus avait dit « maximum deux heures promis » dans la voiture mais rien n'était moins sûr de son point de vue. Il avait déjà eu travailler avec quelques célébrités exigeantes, chiantes avouons-le, mais celui-ci finirait surement dans le top 3 s'il n'était premier.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Pandragon, je suis Merlin et je vais reprendre le travail des lumières. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous désirez exactement.

\- Ce que je veux ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Je veux que vous et votre équipe fassiez votre travail ! Un enfant de quatre ans sait éclairer une personne et sait la suivre correctement. Je vous explique depuis une heure que je veux un faisceau légèrement vert pointer sur moi.

\- Bien. Je vous prierais de parler correctement même si vous êtes énervé ce que je conçois. Nous pouvons faire un éclairage sur vous de la couleur que vous désirez sans problème et pour le reste de la scène vous désirer un balayage ? Le public en doux classique ?

\- Oui oui comme vous voulez marmonna le chanteur mais vite, j'ai autre chose à faire !

Merlin remonta, finalement ça s'était plutôt bien passé Il donna les directives à ses gars :

\- Rafe tu mets une douche colorimétrie vert + 20 sur la blondasse et tu ne le lâche pas d'un millimètre. Lance un balayage de même couleur sur le reste de la scène. Peggy tu me places un doux classique dans la salle et tu capture une image de ce que ça donne.

Merlin fit signe que l'on pouvait reprendre et un titre bien connu des P-dragons résonna. La lumière était laide mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de fredonner les paroles, attendant l'avis d'Arthur Pendragon. A la fin de la chanson Peggy lui apporta une tablette sur laquelle on voyait le rendu des lumières.

\- Mr Pendragon voilà le rendu est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Le suivi était bien mais les couleurs ne vont toujours pas. J'ai demandé du vert ! Verde ! Green ! Grün !

\- C'est vert à 20%, si je mets plus fort vous allez ressortir maladif. Avec vos cheveux blonds ça va être catastrophique.

\- Pardon ? Qui est professionnel ici ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. Je veux du vert et vous allez me mettre du vert, fissa !

Alors qu'il était habituellement d'une nature à ne pas se laisser faire, Merlin avait appris avec le temps à prendre sur lui quand il s'agissait de son travail. Ainsi son équipe le vit remonter les dents serrées et le dos bien droit.

\- On recommence avec du vert +50, Mônsieur veut avoir la gueule verte, et bien on va lui donner du vert.

Cette couleur plu à Arthur qui se calma enfin.

\- Là c'est parfait ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Alors on n'avance pas plus vite quand on écoute les pros ? Ricana le chanteur, faisant rire son groupe.

Cela fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Merlin :

\- Ecoutez les crétins, je devrais être chez moi en repos et je suis venu pour dépanner mes collègues, mais si vous hurler ou si vous nous parlez une seule fois comme ça je me barre. A vous de choisir : Je vous laisse faire votre concert dans cette lumière verte dégueulasse qui vous donne l'air d'avoir une gastroentérite ou vous me laisser faire correctement mon boulot ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la salle fut silencieuse, plus personne n'osait bouger un orteil, attendant la réponse du leader des P-dragons.

\- Oh donc j'ai à faire avec un petit rebel, tu as de la chance j'aime les défis. Je te propose d'essayer pour voir ce que tu imagines faire mieux. Mais si tu échoues, tu viendras devant nous pour t'excuser.

\- Même pas en rêve, essayez de chanter correctement et je vous éclairerais comme il faut. Cria une voix venue des éclairages.

Au fond de lui Merlin était fier, il avait rabattu pour un moment le bec de ce chanteur arrogant. Mais il lui restait à trouver le bon arrangement pour mettre en valeur le groupe tout en gardant l'esprit sombre et inquiétant qu'ils avaient l'habitude de donner.

\- Allez les gars on doit faire de notre mieux là, il est hors de question que j'aille m'excuser devant ce type ! Lance teste un rouge +30 et bleu +20, parfait tu me mets ça un peu plus fort sur tout le groupe. Rafe je veux que tu éclaires plus large autour de lui, encore un peu. Non tu changes de projecteur ça ne va pas, oui celui-ci est bon. Peggy tu diminue la luminosité de la salle et tu met un peu plus de bleu pour faire ressortir le rouge de la scène…

La chanson se termina, Merlin était content de lui. Quand il amena la tablette au groupe tout le monde se leva pour venir voir le résultat, du guitariste au batteur. Ils passèrent les photos des différents essais avec un petit sourire. Comme d'habitude ce fut Arthur qui prit la parole :

\- Bien, tu avais raison, on garde cet éclairage. J'ai du mal à croire que nous avons déjà fait douze concerts avec un air aussi maladif.

Il prit le micro :

\- Où est mon producteur ? Joseph Agravain Travilli espèce d'imbécile ramène-toi ici tout de suite ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il n'y a que ce jeune homme qui soit capable de me mettre en valeur. Il n'y a vraiment que lui avec ses oreilles décollées qui sache me mettre en lumière ?

.

Alors ce Arthur casse-bonbon? Je trouve que je ne l'ai pas tellement changé...

Qui que vous soyez le petit cadre vous permet de communiquer avec moi. Un petit message serait le bienvenu !

Audelie


	6. Cherche la télécommande

Coucou everybody,

Merci à ceux qui me donne un avis, vous me donnez envie de continuer à publier !

Je vois certain "lecteurs fantômes" qui passent lire, vous êtes environ quarante à chaque chapitre ;) Et oui je vous vois même si vous ne donner pas votre avis !

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Cherche la télécommande**

Arthur entra dans l'appartement de Gaïus dans le fracas de la porte se claquant contre le mur. Le pauvre médecin en fit tomber quelques outils et serra sa main contre son cœur en retrouvant une respiration calme.

Sans aucun regard pour Gaïus, Arthur traversa la pièce en hurlant :

\- Merlin ! Fainéant de valet incapable ! Sors de là espèce d'idiot !

Quelques secondes plus tard la tête hirsute d'un jeune homme brun passa par la porte, triée par une main au niveau du col de sa chemise.

\- Il est déjà sept heures et tu es encore au lit ? Pour ta peine ça sera chasse ce matin et tir à l'arc cet après-midi. Les chevaliers ont besoin d'une cible mouvante pour s'entrainer.

Arthur lâcha son valet au centre de la pièce le faisant tomber au sol.

\- Même pas capable de tenir sur tes jambes ? Tu étais encore à la taverne toute la nuit j'en suis certain, à chanter avec les autres ivrognes qui s'y trouvent. Dit-il avant de sortir en hurlant :

\- On part dans dix minutes, sois-près !

Merlin regarda Gaïus, le nez encore collé au plancher. Les yeux des deux amis reflétaient la plus totale incompréhension. Arthur avait pourtant précisé à Merlin la veille qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de ses services avant neuf heure ce matin. Et il était rare que le prince choisisse d'avancer ses plans pour se lever aux aurores.

La promesse du prince fut tenue ce lundi : Merlin eut droit à toute sortes de remarques sur son incapacité à se tenir pendant une chasse. Les amis d'Arthur n'hésitaient pas à lui reprocher son pas trop lourd, ses multiples chutes – causées pour beaucoup par des bras le poussant dans les ronces les plus proches. Ils se moquèrent de sa lenteur, sur son petit âne alors que les seigneurs étaient sur leurs beaux chevaux. Sans compter qu'ils ne cessèrent pas à l'accuser – pas toujours à tort - dès qu'une bête leur passait sous le nez.

Merlin se moquait bien de l'avis de personnes stupides n'ayant aucun autre loisir que de tuer de pauvres animaux. Mais voir le prince Arthur rire des plaisanteries faites à ses dépens lui brisait le cœur, comme si chacun des éclats de rires du prince lui tailladait la chair. Le retour au palais fut une véritable épreuve pour le jeune homme couvert de boue, de ronces et de quelques maigres lapins tués par les nobles invités de son maitre.

L'après-midi fut aussi douloureux pour le jeune homme. Coincé entre deux planches épaisses reliées entre elles à l'aide de sangles en cuir, un casque trop grand pour lui sur la tête, et tremblant de la tête aux pieds de peur et d'épuisement. Merlin devait courir au milieu d'un champ, évitant de son mieux les flèches des chevaliers qui le visaient.

Chaque flèche qui se fichait dans le bois, le projetait vers l'avant. Parfois celles-ci le faisaient chuter, l'obligeant à soulever une fois de plus les deux planches et sa carcasse fatiguée.

Cette nuit-là Merlin dormit avant même d'avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

.

Lendemain Arthur attendit sagement que Merlin vienne de réveiller avant de râler.

Merlin venait de déposer le plateau et d'ouvrir les fenêtres quand il entendit.

\- A quoi ça sert que je me lève Merlin ? Cette journée sera aussi nulle que les autres.

\- Mais enfin Arthur, regardez dehors c'est une belle journée !

\- La couleur du ciel n'y changera rien, c'est moi qui suis ombrageux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous redonner le moral, promis Merlin.

Et le gentil brun passa la journée à tout faire pour voir son prince esquisser un sourire :

Il demanda aux cuisinières de lui faire une tarte pomme-fraise (la préférée d'Arthur), que le prince ne regarda même pas.

Il organisa un tournoi entre les chevaliers, Perceval s'ouvrit la cuisse et Gauvain finit avec un bleu énorme sur la joue alors que le blond ne prit même pas son épée en main.

Gwaine l'aida pour demander aux musiciens de jouer des musiques joyeuses et dansantes lors du repas, alors que le Uther détestait cela. Mais Arthur continua de regarder son assiette d'un air triste.

A la fin de la journée Merlin dû s'avouer vaincu, malgré toute sa bonne volonté le prince avait toujours son air déprimé. Il le coucha puis alla lui-même se mettre au lit en espérant que le lendemain soit plus heureux.

.

Et ce fut le cas !

Le mercredi matin la première chose que vit Merlin fut le sourire resplendissant de son noble ami. Ce fut un soulagement pour celui qui avait lutté la veille pour tenter de le voir.

\- Bon matin Arthur, ça fait plaisir de vous voir sourire.

\- Bon matin à toi aussi Merlin, j'ai passé une superbe nuit et toi ?

\- Heuu, hésité Merlin, j'ai bien dormi merci.

\- Oh mais de rien mon ami, qu'avons-nous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

Merlin se tourna vers le bureau du blond, intrigué que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas de remarque sur son habituel retard :

\- Vous avez une réunion avec les conseillers de votre père à neuf heure, après le repas vous devez accueillir la princesse Mohaïna et sa famille puis entrainement habituel des chevaliers. Ce soir un banquet est donné en l'honneur de la princesse.

\- C'est excellent ! Merlin, nous allons passer une bonne journée ! Répondit le prince.

Passer une bonne journée quand la princesse Mohaïna était là ? Avec ses trois enfants insupportables ? Merlin doutait fortement de la véracité de cette affirmation. Lors de la dernière visite de la princesse le Roi lui-même avait presque mit les trois enfants dans les geôles du château. Les enfants avaient mis feu aux rideaux de la salle du trône, volé l'épée de Gauvain, cassé plusieurs bocaux de Gaïus et attaché la pauvre Gwen en haut du chemin de garde. Tout cela en deux jours à peine. Que réservait donc les trois monstres pour cette visite ?

La réunion du conseil se passa très bien, Arthur écouta ce que les hommes autour de lui rapportait et répondait calmement à chacun. Il ne s'énerva même pas quand Fernos Dipargue lui demanda d'interdire à ces chevaliers d'uriner sur les murs de Camelot.

Le repas aussi se passa à merveille, pour être exact Merlin ne se douta pas d'un éventuel problème avant l'arrivée de la princesse.

En effet dès que celle-ci sortit de sa voiture elle commença à critiquer le château, trop vieux, et les nouveaux serviteurs, trop jeunes, cela continua quand on lui présenta les chambres, trop froides, pourvues de grands tapis, trop épais.

Cela fit rire Arthur aux éclats.

Comme l'avait prédit Merlin les jeunes princes, fils de Mohaïna, ne perdirent pas de temps à faire bonne figure. Avant que la soirée ne débute ils réussir à faire tomber cinq serviteurs dans les escaliers dont un qui finit chez Gaïus car il s'était cassé la jambe.

Là encore Arthur avait ri en ajoutant qu'il fallait bien que jeunesse se fasse. Or malgré ses (nombreux) défauts, Arthur n'avait jamais accepté que l'on fasse du mal volontairement à quiconque au château. Noble ou simple serviteur. Sitôt le repas passé, les serviteurs malmenés envoyés chez eux se reposer, les nouveaux rideaux de la salle de banquet commandés et les enfants enfermés dans leur chambre pour éviter de nouveaux dégâts, Merlin se rendis chez Gaïus pour le sortir de ses draps.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre du vieux médecin et eut la chance de le trouver encore éveillé en cette heure tardive. Gaïus leva les yeux vers son protégé et l'invita à parler.

\- Gaïus quelque chose ne va pas avec Arthur, je pense qu'il a reçu un sort ou un maléfice qui le modifie.

\- Qui le modifie dis-tu ?

\- Et bien lundi il était très moqueur envers-moi…

\- C'est souvent le cas Merlin !

\- Oui mais là c'était méchant, il se moquait de tout ce que je faisais et laissait les autres être blessant. Habituellement c'est un jeu entre nous, il me reproche ma maladresse et moi ses attitudes hautaines. Là il a passé la journée à inciter tout le monde à faire des remarques.

\- En effet, tu as raison. Il était peut-être de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là ? Supposa tout d'abord le médecin.

\- Désolé de vous détromper encore une fois, la mauvaise humeur c'était hier ! Je n'ai pas pu lui faire ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour lui faire apprécier la journée mais j'ai bien cru qu'il allait se jeter du haut des murs d'enceintes.

\- Tu as raison, moi-même je l'ai trouvé maussade quand je l'ai croisé durant après-midi. Approuva Gaïus. Et aujourd'hui, comment était notre Prince ?

\- Joyeux ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi joyeux Gaïus, même le jour de son anniversaire. Il a passé la journée à aider tout le monde, à sourire et à passer les bêtises des petits princes de Mohaïna.

\- Etrange en effet, cela me fait penser à un ancien sort tu as raison.

Merlin regarda avec attention son mentor attraper un vieux livre et en tourner les pages. Il espérait que Gaïus allait trouver un moyen d'arrêté cela avant que le prince ne devienne fou, ou qu'un habitant du château remarque son étrange comportement.

\- Là ! J'ai trouvé ! Ce dont tu parles est le sort de Manusthia, c'était un chaman qui avait pour habitude de pousser à l'extrême chaque émotion de ses sujets pour les éliminer une à une. Aujourd'hui le sort n'élimine plus les émotions mais rend la personne touchée vulnérable par elle ne contrôle plus sa raison.

Gaïus regarda Merlin de ce regard transperçant qui voulait dire « Fais très attention Merlin, le sort de Camelot et celui de la magie est entre tes mains ».

\- Faits très attention Merlin ! Lui-dit-il simplement.

\- Vous savez comment stopper cela Gaïus ? Ou au moins comment le stabiliser sur une seule humeur ? Vous pourriez me construire une sorte de machine avec des boutons…

\- Tu voudrais commander les humeurs d'Arthur à distance c'est cela ? Si une telle chose était possible ce serait très dangereux enfin !

\- Oui vous avez raison je vais me débrouiller, merci Gaïus à demain ! Répondit Merlin avec tristesse.

Mais il continua de penser que si une telle machine existait il serait plus facile de travailler au service du prince. Et puis, on pourrait aussi s'en servir pour faire de la musique, allumer les torches le soir et pourquoi pas ouvrir des portes…

.

Les jours suivants Merlin continua de composer avec les humeurs de son maitre, Arthur fut très inquiet le jeudi, au point qu'il se méfiait de tout. Son serviteur était miraculeusement le seul en qui le prince avait confiance. Il dû donc goûter tout ce que le prince ingurgitait, il vérifia à chaque couloir si celui-ci était vide, et retira tout objet tranchant de la chambre pour s'assurer qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Vendredi fut une journée plutôt intéressante, Arthur était d'humeur séductrice. Toute personne entrant dans son champ de vision lui semblait magnifique… et pour éviter que quelqu'un ne remarque d'état du prince, Gaïus proposa aux deux amis une promenade dans les bois. C'est ainsi que Merlin appris qu'il avait de très beaux yeux et des fossette « superbement craquantes ». Ce fut aussi gênant qu'intéressant.

Samedi Arthur arrêta ses compliments pour les remplacer par des « Pourquoi ? » et des « Comment ? ». Ce fut la journée de la curiosité. Après avoir appris comment laver le linge, Arthur voulu savoir comment on faisait du pain et comment les paysans faisaient pour se débarrasser des rats dans les greniers.

Dimanche Merlin était fatigué par le stress de connaitre l'humeur d'Arthur chaque matin. A chaque nouvelle journée il fallait trouver un programma adapté pour ne pas se faire voir tout en satisfaisant les envies du prince. Ce dimanche, Merlin ouvrit les volets et jeta un œil à la forme ensevellie sous les couvertures.

\- Allez Arthur il est l'heure de vous lever. Le soleil brille sur Camelot.

\- Grnoff dzbof nacdfff, lui répondit le tas de couvertures Puis une télé sortit. Merlin ?

\- Oui Arthur ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une semaine complète, j'ai fait des rêves étranges…

.

Un petit mot chers fantômes?

A jeudi pour "Cadeau mystère"... un de mes favoris !

Audelie


	7. Cadeau mystère

Coucou chez vous,

Un grand merci à Mikawaii-chan qui m'a rempli le coeur de plein d'amour. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse de voir sur ce recueil. Liam est un prénom que j'adore, c'est cool que tu approuve! Je n'ai aucun lien avec le monde de l'éclairage ou du spectacle, je suis folle de m'être lancée là-dedans ^^

Ce nouveau chapitre réjouira les fans de Arthur protecteur. Chapitre court.

 **.**

 **Cadeau mystère**

14 septembre.

Anniversaire de Merlin.

Journée habituelle puisque personne n'était au courant à Camelot.

Tous les ans c'était la même histoire : Merlin était triste que personne ne lui souhaite son anniversaire mais il ne voulait pas que ses nouveaux amis lui préparent une fête ou qu'ils se privent pour lui acheter un cadeau.

Aussi, il fut surpris de découvrir une grosse boite posée sur son lit en rentrant dans sa chambre ce soir-là. La boité était accompagnée d'un parchemin roulé et fermé d'un ruban.

Intrigué, et n'ayant aucune envie de réveiller Gaïus pour lui demander qui avait déposé ceci, le jeune sorcier ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui et alluma une chandelle dans sa chambre. Il vérifia tout d'abord si un nom était écrit quelque part sur la boite ou sur le parchemin mais rien n'apparaissait. Le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux colis était bel et bien de lire ce message. Le déroulant il put lire :

Merlin,

En ce jour je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire,

J'espère que ce présent te comblera.

J'aimerais en faire beaucoup plus mon ami,

Mais c'est ton choix, nous en resterons là !

Le message fit rire et étonna le-dis Merlin, ainsi quelqu'un à Camelot connaissait la date de son anniversaire. Quelqu'un qui ne signait pas.

Il ne lui restait qu'à découvrir ce que son mystérieux ami, ou sa mystérieuse amie, lui avait offert. Délicatement le brun souleva le capuchon de la boite et découvrit à l'intérieur une magnifique paire de bottes. Elles étaient faites de cuir noir, assez hautes pour lui arriver en dessous du genou et avaient de légères arabesques gravées de part et d'autre du mollet. Une paire de bottes de cette qualité coûtaient la totalité de ce que gagnait un serviteur du palais dans l'année, jamais Merlin n'aurait pu s'autoriser à les regarder dans une boutique, encore moins les essayer… et celles-ci étaient dans sa chambre, et semblaient parfaitement à sa taille.

Ce soir-là Merlin n'osa pas y toucher, il les replaça dans leur boite et plaça la boite sur la chaise à côté de son lit et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin les bottes étaient toujours là, à leur place. Le jeune homme entendait Gaïus préparer le petit déjeuner derrière la porte. Il prit son cadeau et alla interroger le vieil homme.

\- Bonjour Gaïus !

\- Bonjour à toi mon petit, est-ce donc que cela ?

\- C'est un cadeau que j'ai trouvé sur mon lit hier soir, vous n'auriez pas vu qui l'a déposé ?

\- Un cadeau ? Pourquoi t'offrirait-on un cadeau à cette période de l'année ? Personne n'est venu ici hier, ou alors c'était pendant que je me rendais auprès d'Uther pour son traitement.

\- C'était mon anniversaire, mais personne n'est au courant. Et puis c'est étrange que quelqu'un m'offre un cadeau sans dire qui il est.

\- Pas si étrange que cela Merlin, ce quelqu'un te connait bien je dirais. Tu as toujours refusé de nous donner ta date de naissance et je suis certain qui si tu connaissais l'identité de cette personne, tu lui rendrais le cadeau ou tu le rembourserais ! Supposa le vieil homme.

\- Evidemment ! Je ne veux pas que mes amis se privent de quoi que ce soit pour moi.

\- Donc cet ami a bien fait !

\- Ce n'est pas vous ? Je sais que vous saviez quand le suis né.

\- Ce n'est pas moi je te le promets, je savais effectivement que c'était ton anniversaire mais j'ai toujours respecté ton choix de ne rien vouloir de nous. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être heureux que tu ais reçu ce cadeau. Si tu découvres qui est à l'origine, remercie-le pour moi.

Il fallut presque cinq jours à Merlin pour comprendre que les bottes ne disparaitraient pas, et qu'elles lui appartenaient. A ce moment-là il osa mettre ses pieds à l'intérieur, cette magnifique paire étaient parfaitement adaptées à ses pieds.

Deux semaines plus tard on put voir le serviteur marcher fièrement dans les couloirs du château et dans les rues de Camelot, chaussé de bottes qui rendaient jaloux tous ceux qui croisaient sa route.

L'orgueil gonflé par toutes ses remarques, Merlin n'entendit pas son prince murmurer : « Tu le mérites Merlin, joyeux anniversaire ».

.

Amoureux secret ou juste un bon ami d'après vous ?

Apparition du couple dans deux jours... Si vous êtes sage ;)

Bisous les loulous

Audelie


	8. Hais Noël

Coucou,

C'est le week-end !

Une semaine de classe et je suis déjà crevée, c'est fou ce que les gosses sont énergiques en retour de vacances.

OS slash, mais toujours mignon

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Hais Noël**

Merlin regardait le ciel se couvrir de gros nuages blancs, du haut de la tour Est du palais. Son gros manteau bleu marine, brodé de fils argentés, le protégeait efficacement du vent glacial qui s'était levé depuis quelques heures.

Un pas lourd résonna soudainement dans les dernières marches et Merlin sourit calmement.

\- AH bah te voilà, cela fait au moins une heure que je te cherche partout !

Merlin ne répondit pas, l'autre homme soupira mais s'approcha pour l'entourer de ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à contempler l'horizon avant que le sorcier ne prenne la parole, les yeux brillants d'excitation :

\- Nous aurons bientôt de la neige, tu imagines, de la neige pour Noël !

\- Nous ne sommes que le dix décembre, d'ici là elle aura fondu ta neige. Bougonna Arthur.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et rit doucement, Arthur était en pleine phase de pessimisme chronique ces derniers jours. Cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'espérer de la neige pour le soir du vingt-quatre.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Noël ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je n'aime pas Noël ?

\- Arthur, nous nous connaissons depuis presque dix ans et chaque fin d'année tu as le caractère d'un ours bourru !

\- Je te remercie pour la comparaison, râla le blond. Je ne comprends tout simplement pas pourquoi tout le monde est si heureux en cette période : Il fait froid et il fait nuit seize heures par jour !

\- Tu ne vois que le mauvais côté des choses, les maisons sont décorées, les familles se retrouvent, tout le monde est heureux.

\- Tous le monde est heureux de voir des branches de sapins sécher sur les portes et les bords de fenêtres, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Le château sent la forêt et on retrouve des aiguilles partout. Bientôt tu vas insister pour installer un sapin entier dans la grande salle et lui accrocher des rubans sur les branches.

Arthur ne vit pas le petit sourire de Merlin puisque celui-ci était de dos contre son torse.

\- Le sapin est déjà dans la grande salle depuis ce matin chéri, et on va le décorer tous les deux cet après-midi. Ça ne te donne pas envie de sourire de voir autant de monde heureux autour de toi ?

\- Non, les chevaliers et les soldats ne font plus attention à rien. Si quelqu'un décidait de nous attaquer on ne serait pas prévenus assez tôt.

\- Personne n'attaque à Noël ! On appelle ça « la trêve de Noël ». Et je t'interdis de penser à en profiter.

\- Je n'y pensais pas, se défendit le blond en levant les mains. Je pensais que l'on pourrait redescendre pour rassurer tous ceux que j'ai envoyé à ta recherche et que l'on pourrait prendre un bol de lait chaud dans les cuisines.

.

La journée du vingt-quatre décembre fut joyeuse, n'en déplaise à Mr Scrooge-Pendragon. Merlin avait organisé avec l'aide de quelques serviteurs un grand goûter pour les enfants de Camelot. Chacun d'eux reçu un bol de lait chaud avec des oranges après une bataille de boule de neige géante dans les jardins. Ensuite Arthur remercia chaque employé du château personnellement et, sur demande de Merlin, leur offrit de rentrer chez eux plus tôt pour profiter de leur famille.

Seuls les chevaliers restèrent avec le couple pour partager un repas et s'échanger de petits présents. Arthur reçut une nouvelle plume et une nouvelle pierre à affuter. Gwaine reçut un manteau de chevalier tout neuf et une paire de bottes. Il en profita par ailleurs pour imaginer le nombre de conquêtes féminine qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec cette tenue. Merlin y gagna un portrait de sa mère réalisé par Perceval lors d'une soi-disant partie de chasse qui lui avait pris deux jours entiers et une couverture brodée. Tout le monde reparti ravi.

Il était près de vingt-trois heures quand Arthur et Merlin rentrèrent dans leur chambre et le roi choisi de faire durer un peu plus longtemps cette soirée. Il se plaça devant le feu mourant, le raviva et attira Merlin sur le fauteuil placé devant la cheminée.

\- Parle-moi Merlin, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire depuis presque une semaine mais…

\- Mais tu te désiste au dernier moment à chaque fois, je l'ai bien remarqué. C'est le soir de Noël, profite-en !

Merlin se tritura les doigts avant que Arthur ne lui prenne les mains. Le blond plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du sorcier, essayant de faire passer tout son amour dans ce geste.

Le brun inspira et ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage.

\- Arthur, j'attends un enfant.

Un hoquet de surprise accueillit la nouvelle, puis Arthur lâcha ses mains comme s'il avait été brûlé.

\- Tu… a mis une femme enceinte ?

\- Non non ! Je veux dire que je porte ton enfant, je suis enceinte… enfin, enceint.

\- Tu es un homme Merlin ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

\- Oui

\- Bordel de merde, tu es un homme, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Donc tu ne peux pas être enceinte ! Cria-il en se levant, bousculant le brun posté devant lui.

\- Je sais que je suis un homme, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, l'arrêta Merlin. Mais depuis presque une semaine je le sens, il est fait de magie comme toi et moi. Je suppose que c'est parce que nous sommes deux enfants de la magie que c'est arrivé.

Arthur s'arrêta aux portes de la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis presque un an. Il avait lui-même du mal à imaginer son petit-ami aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre et ce que lui disait Merlin avait du sens. Si un homme avait le pouvoir de créer un enfant c'était bien celui-ci.

\- Tu… je… tu es sûr de toi ? Tu n'es pas juste malade ?

\- Sûr oui. J'ai été malade quelques temps mais maintenant j'ai le ventre qui grossit et je sens dans mon corps une magie qui ne m'appartient pas.

\- C'est… c'est merveilleux Merlin !

Arthur se jeta sur son petit-ami pour l'embrasser, puis il se recula et baissa son regard vers le ventre de celui-ci. D'un regard le sorcier lui accorda le droit de le déshabiller pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Le roi retira la veste, puis la chemise de Merlin pour passer sa main sur le ventre à peine bombé de son vis-à-vis.

Les deux hommes restèrent collés l'un à l'autre pendant toute la soirée. Arthur passant silencieusement ses mains sur le ventre de Merlin, espérant un signe du fœtus qui l'habitait.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, murmura Arthur.

\- Je te rassure, moi non plus, rit Merlin. Je ne sais pas comment le peuple va réagir tu imagines ? Deux hommes en couple qui vont avoir un bébé naturellement ! Déjà que certains ont du mal à accepter quand un couple n'est pas marié.

\- Tu as raison ! Il faut que nous nous mariions !

A ces mots Merlin se redressa brusquement, son épaule manquant de peu la tête de son roi. Arthur vit les yeux du sorcier se durcir tout à coup.

\- Non !

\- Quoi non ?

\- Non, tu ne me demanderas pas en mariage comme ça. Et je te jure que si tu oses argumenter au nom de la raison tu dormiras en dehors de ce château pendant tout le prochain mois.

\- Tu as raison n'en parlons plus, c'était une mauvaise idée. Osa Arthur d'en l'espoir de se faire pardonner.

Le sorcier s'adoucit et finit par s'endormir sous le regard attentif de son petit-ami.

\- Merci pour ce magnifique Noël, chuchota le blond. Tu seras bientôt mon mari.

.

Alors ? qui aurait accepté tout de suite la proposition ?

Vengeance dans deux jours

Audelie


	9. Team

Coucou,

Mikawaii-chan j'adore lire tes commentaires, merci beaucoup ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour tes petits retards, c'est l'histoire de ma vie aussi ^^ J'avoue que Merlin est un peu trop direct dans son annonce, mais il à lui-aussi des raisons d'être sous le choc non?

 **.**

 **Team**

« Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de ne pas se lever » c'est ce que se disait Merlin en rentrant au château ce jour-là. Pourtant il était à peine dix heures.

Après le petit déjeuner d'Arthur, Gaïus l'avait envoyé déposer une potion en ville et les cuisinières lui avait demandé de passer au marché pour ramener une dizaine d'orange pour faire de la sauce avec le canard. Comme à son habitude Merlin avait accepter d'aider tout le monde, bien mal lui en a pris.

Au marché il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde, de tout âge, de tout rang social mais aussi de tout degré d'alcoolémie… Là se pose le problème ! La plupart des habitant de Camelot était sobre en journée, mais quelques bougres passaient la nuit à s'enivrer et n'en sortait que lorsque le jour se levait. C'est le pied d'un de ceux-là que Merlin écrasa par mégarde devant le stand des oranges.

L'homme commença par hurler comme si on lui avait arraché la jambe. Puis il commença rapidement à déblatérer de tels horreurs que les mères bouchèrent les oreilles de leurs enfants, Merlin aurait bien voulu boucher les siennes aussi mais ses mains portaient déjà le sac de fruits fraichement acheté. Le serviteur s'excusa platement et le poissonnier voisin tenta d'arrêter l'homme en expliquant calmement que tout cela n'était qu'un accident mais rien n'y fut. Les gesticulations de l'ivrogne eurent vite fait de faire basculer les deux hommes.

A terre, l'homme continua d'insulter le pauvre serviteur qui n'osa pas se défendre, de peur d'aggraver la situation.

Dés qu'il put se lever, Merlin partit immédiatement se réfugier au château, penaud, quelques oranges rescapées entre les mains et la pommette rougies par un mouvement brusque de l'homme ivre.

Le voyant arriver les cuisinières du château le firent immédiatement s'assoir et appelèrent le médecin. Merlin n'avait heureusement rien de cassé, il risquait simplement un bel hématome.

Hématome qui apparut le lendemain.

Arthur passa la journée à demander à son serviteur comment celui-ci avait fait pour se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon et tomber exactement le visage sur la poignée de sa porte de chambre.

Gwen et Perceval eurent du mal à croire qu'un cheval, même jeune avait pu donner un coup de tête assez fort pour causer ce bleu énorme qui ornait la pommette de leur ami.

Le reste des chevaliers n'essaya même pas de demander une explication à Merlin, les nouvelles allaient vite en ville et la plupart d'entre eux devait traverser celle-là tous les matins pour venir s'entrainer. Ils avaient tous entendu parler du tanneur ivre qui s'en était pris aux honnêtes gens du marchés. Et du pauvre serviteur du château qui avait préféré prendre un coup de coude que de laisser le jeune poissonnier se faire écraser.

Etrangement, Georges Drutus n'eut pas de client dans sa boutique.

Et sans que personne ne cache pourquoi, il ne lui arriva que des ennuis cette semaine.

Le patron de la Maison de Bacchus ne lui servit qu'un verre de cidre avant de le mettre à la porte.

Un charriot le manqua de peu en rentrant chez lui, où sa femme était partie en prenant ses affaires et leurs deux enfants. Les voisins lui apprirent qu'un homme portant les armoiries du roi les avaient relogés tous les trois.

Lorsqu'il était allé au château demander où était sa famille des soldats l'avaient fait tomber à plusieurs reprises. L'un en reculant avec son cheval au moment où il passait, un autre en faisant glisser sa cape sous ses pieds, un troisième ramassa sa lance au sol au moment où il l'enjambait et un garde lui était même rentré dedans sans l'avoir vu arriver.

Jamais Georges n'arriva à la salle du trône, là où se trouvait le roi en séance d'écoute publique. Les serviteurs lui indiquèrent de tourner tantôt à droite tantôt à gauche, il visita les cuisines où une servante le brûla en se retournant avec une poêle chaude, et l'armurerie où une lame s'évita de peu en échappant aux mains du chevalier imposant qui la nettoyait. Il parait que cela arrivait parfois.

En ressortant de la maison royale Georges se demanda si son ange gardien ne l'avait pas quitté.

Il se senti épié les jours suivant, n'ayant aucun client depuis plusieurs jours il eut le temps de penser. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais quelqu'un le surveillait comme une bête à abattre et cela s'ajoutant au manque d'alcool qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis une dizaine d'année, il risquait la folie dans peu de temps.

La sensation s'estompa légèrement en traversant la forêt pour se rentre à la taverne de Milles et unes saveurs, mais cela fut de courte durée car au détour d'un chemin il entendit :

« Tu as fait le mauvais choix Georges, s'en prendre à Merlin c'est s'en prendre à moi et mes chevaliers ! »

Georges se retourna prestement mais il était seul sur le chemin, seul mais entouré d'ombres disséminées tout autour de lui entre les arbres. Une ombre encapuchonnée s'approcha lentement pour lui murmurer : « Tu ne devrais pas boire ce soir, ni un autre soir, Camelot ne sera plus sûr pour toi si tu es saoul ! ».

Il ne but pas, ni ce soir ni un autre, mais les clients ne réapparurent pas dans son petit magasin. Sa femme non plus ne revint pas.

Le seul ami qu'il resta au tanneur lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de changer d'air.

On ne revit plus Georges Drutus.

Un luthier de talent repris le petit magasin.

Merlin n'en sut jamais rien.

.

Je suis pro-vengeance désolée, j'ai toujours aimé me venger par derrière et pourrir la vie des gens qui pourrissaient la mienne. C'est mal ?

Dans deux jours : De l'amour !

Xoxo

Audelie


	10. L'année prochaine

Coucou,

Nouveau jour impair, nouveau chapitre.

Aujourd'hui OS sans dialogue, donc sans discussion... mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **L'année prochaine**

POV Arthur

Camelot était le plus grand des royaumes, il s'étendait des montagnes du nord jusqu'aux grandes plaines verdoyantes du sud. Oui mais dans le royaume de Camelot il persistait de nombreux clans.

Parmi eux se trouvaient les Wassau, issus d'une grande famille venue du froid, les Delouz, rassemblant de nombreux habitants étrangers venus de pays chauds dont Arthur ne retenait jamais les noms et le peuple de la forêt, que tout le monde appelait ainsi car c'était là la seule chose que l'on savait d'eux. Certains disaient même que les habitants de ce peuple descendaient des fées et qu'ils vivaient dans les arbres, Arthur en doutait fortement mais ne les croisant qu'une fois par an il n'avait aucune certitude.

En effet, dans un but de coopération Camelot accueillait chaque année les chefs des 10 plus grands clans le temps d'une journée. Cela permettait à chacun d'avoir les nouvelles du pays, de redéfinir les frontières et parfois d'organiser de nouvelles alliances.

Et chaque année depuis son enfance, Arthur retrouvait les enfants de chacun de ces chefs. Son père, Uther Pendragon, lui avait expliqué un jour que un jour ce serait à lui d'inviter les représentants de chaque clan et que se forger des « bonnes relations » dès son enfance lui serait utiles un jour. Parmi ces « bonnes relations » il y avait les grands : Plus vieux que lui, qui passaient leur temps à parler de choses pas du tout importantes (des filles ou de politique), il y avait les filles qui jouaient les coquettes et avaient peur de se salir et puis il y avait Gaspard d'Ali, Frederic Wassau et Merlin d'Elador, ses amis. Depuis toujours Arthur, Gaspard et Frederic se considéraient comme les meilleurs amis du monde, ils avaient joué aux chevaliers ensembles, avaient appris à se battre, construit un château de branches, plus tard ils avaient découvert que parler des filles… pouvaient être intéressant. Merlin les suivait, les aidait parfois mais ne parlait pas beaucoup et n'avait aucun intérêt pour leurs jeux.

Ce qui, à l'époque, le rendait « inintéressant » aux yeux de Arthur et ses amis.

Puis l'adolescence passa et les trois amis devinrent de jeunes hommes. Le père de Frederic mourut quand les garçons n'avaient que 22 ans, le nouveau chef se maria avec une certaine Esil Douria du clan Derouz, belle brune aux yeux noirs et il ne put plus passer son temps avec ses amis. La réunion des chefs de clans le concernant maintenant. Arthur et Gaspard se retrouvèrent donc seuls, Gaspard parlait beaucoup de Maria Wassau même si celle-ci l'ignorait depuis des années mais Arthur se posait de plus en plus de questions.

En effet, en grandissant son intérêt pour les discutions « sur les filles » avait disparu. Il était toujours aussi drôle de commenter les affreux chignions que leurs mères leur faisaient porter mais il se moquait totalement d'entendre Gaspard se demander laquelle était la plus jolie ou laquelle ferait la meilleure épouse. Régulièrement, son regard déviait vers Merlin-le-chiant dès que son ami engageait ce genre de discussion.

Pour sa défense le brun était souvent proche des filles, à lire un livre ou à leur raconter des histoires. Arthur ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se disait mais les filles ne semblaient pas trouver le jeune homme inintéressant du tout.

Cela agaçait fortement le prince.

Sans aucune raison.

A moins que ce soit parce que Merlin était devenu moins chétif en grandissant ? Le petit garçon maigrichon était devenu un jeune homme élancé à la musculature fine mais bien présente.

Ou alors parce qu'il avait appris à mieux s'habiller ? Les éternels chemises à froufrous que lui faisait porté son père avaient laissé place à des vêtements actuels, surmontés cette année d'un gilet aux manches retroussées.

A moins que ce soit ces boucles brunes qu'il avait laissé pousser et qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux brillants ? Arthur était resté figé sur les marches du château quand il avait vu sortir une tête brune de la voiture à cheval. Il connaissait pourtant le jeune homme depuis toujours mais il n'avait jamais fait attention aux légères boucles qui encadraient superbement le visage fin de l'autre garçon. De la même façon il ne s'attendait pas au regard brillant et pur que lui avait jeté son invité.

Non impossible !

Il ne s'intéressait pas de CETTE façon au prince d'Elador.

Si Merlin avait été une fille cela aurait été possible évidemment, il aurait eu les cheveux long, une bouche plus pulpeuse, une poitrine développée. Mais pour qu'il soit la princesse parfaite il serait resté un peu plus petit que lui comme c'était déjà le cas, il aurait gardé ce visage fin et long, et sa peau claire sans aucune imperfection. Il aurait aussi bien évidemment gardé ses yeux d'un bleu si particulier et ses mains fines même si elles seraient un peu grandes pour être celles d'une femme. Arthur aurait gardé la manière qu'avait Merlin de lui dire qu'il était idiot, avant de le suivre quand même dans ses aventures.

Et puis pour être honnête, il ne voudrait pas tant que ça une femme avec beaucoup de poitrine, cette partie des filles ne l'avait jamais réellement intéressé. Tout comme les cheveux longs des femmes, qui le gênait ou qu'il écrasait sans cesse.

En fait Merlin était très bien comme il était : en homme.

La seule et unique chose qui ne convenait pas à Arthur était que celui-ci passait son temps à l'ignorer. Et cela n'allait vraiment pas du tout.

Il fallait qu'il aille le voir, pour discuter un peu avec lui, apprendre à la connaître. Arthur était certain que le beau brun avait plein de choses à lui dire. Peut-être de belles histoires comme il en racontait aux jeunes enfants, il était prêt à tout entendre pourvu que pendant un moment les yeux azur ne regardent que lui. Pourvu que son attention ne soit pas sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et peut être qu'ensuite il pourrait aller se promener juste tout les deux, pour se rapprocher un peu plus ?

L'année prochaine il irait voir Merlin d'Elador !

.

Ah ah ah je sais que vous êtes dégoûtés !

Mais il y a une suite, du POV Merlin, elle arrive bientôt. Je ne vous dis pas quand...

xoxo

Audelie


	11. Bande adhésive

**Coucou,**

 **Ok il est très tard et j'ai un peu dépassé minuit, désolée. Chapitre non corrigé (comme depuis le début de toutes façons, je repasserais corriger à la fin vu mon retard) et fini il y à 10 minutes.**

 **Mais j'aime considérer que l'on est encore vendredi tant que l'on a pas dormi... donc pour moi on est vendredi !**

 **Un grand merci à Valkyrie du Nord et Mikawaii-chan ! Vous êtes au top ;) Ce chapitre n'est pas celui que vous attendez mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Modern OS**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **.**

 **Bande adhésive**

Arthur s'était disputé avec son père, pour la troisième fois cette semaine.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas d'accord sur le choix de l'université du plus jeune. Là où Arthur privilégiait la filière de ses rêves, son père privilégiait le prestige de l'établissement.

\- Je sors, j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête ! Hurla le jeune homme en claquant la porte d'entrée.

En s'éloignant rapidement il entendit ses parents s'agacer mais personne ne le retint. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement vers le lycée, lieu de bonheur où tout se déroulait pour le mieux. Il faisait nuit mais les murs défraîchis semblaient lui raconter tous les bons moments passés avec ses amis en ces lieux.

Arthur se dirigea vers le terrain de football, où il y a encore quelques heures il courrait avec son équipe sous les hurlements de l'entraîneur Pickells. La plupart de ses coéquipiers étaient en seconde et en première, peu d'élèves de terminale prenaient le temps de rester dans l'équipe. Cette année ils étaient trois, trois amis amoureux du ballon et de l'esprit d'équipe. Les deux autres voulaient continuer à s'entraîner à la fac et partaient donc dans une filière sportive. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Arthur, lui rêvait de s'occuper des joueurs, être médecin du sport.

En arrivant au niveau des tribunes, Arthur vit de la lumière. Quelqu'un marchait dans sa direction avec une lampe torche à la main, sûrement un gardien. Il se cacha rapidement et entendis une jeune voix crier :

« A demain petit pédé ! »

Cela ne ressemblait pas à un gardien.

Étonné, Arthur attendis que les pas s'éloignent et continua sa promenade en direction du terrain de foot en se faisant la réflexion que les jeunes de son lycée n'étaient pas tous super malins.

Les lumières de la rue n'éclairaient pas le terrain de foot, celui-ci était caché par les immenses tribunes censées accueillir familles et recruteurs. Le jeune blond dû se résoudre à sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour voir où il allait.

Moins de six minutes plus tard il aperçu une forme sur sa gauche dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un l'observait depuis un des buts.

\- Oh punaise, désolé monsieur je vais partir tout de suite !

Mais la forme ne lui répondit pas.

L'homme, ou la femme au vu de la corpulence fine, bougeait bizarrement.

\- Vous allez bien ?

En s'approchant un peu plus Arthur entendis des bruits étranges, on aurait dit le bruit que faisait les victimes kidnappées dans les séries policières qu'il regardait avec sa mère. Mais dans la nuit et seul cela n'avait pas le même impact.

Le cœur battant la chamade le jeune homme éclaira la source du bruit et découvrit un garçon du lycée, recouvert d'un épais scotch métallisé qui le liait au poteau gauche du but. Le choc de sa découverte lui fit lâché son téléphone.

Comment ce garçon c'était-il retrouvé là ?

\- Merde, ne bouge pas je vais retrouver mon téléphone. S'affola Arthur en se mettant à quatre pattes pour rechercher son précieux mobile dans la boue du terrain.

\- Heu désolé tu ne peux pas bouger je sais mais... je vais t'aider !

Arthur retrouva son téléphone et éclaira de nouveau le visage du garçon, voyant qu'une partie de la bande adhésive lui recouvrait la bouche. Ce garçon ne lui était pas inconnu mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole.

\- Bon, soupira le blond, je vais commencer par celui-là et tu pourras m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé là.

La bande adhésive choisie était l'une des plus résistante du marché, Arthur la connaissait bien et le garçon grimaça quand il la lui retira du visage.

\- Désolé j'essaye de faire le plus doucement possible.

\- C'est bon ça va. Marmonna le jeune brun en étirant sa mâchoire.

Le fait de l'entendre parler pour la première fois stoppa Arthur, la présence d'une autre personne sur ce terrain désert étaient plus réelle. Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient du regard, immobiles. Malgré l'absence de lumière le blond remarqua que l'autre garçon avait les mêmes yeux bleus que les siens.

\- Est-ce que... Commença le garçon, ça te dérangerait de m'aider encore un peu ? Je ne veux pas abuser de ta bonté mais si tu me laisses là autant me laisser le baillon.

\- Quoi ? Ah non je vais t'aider mais je n'ai rien pour couper ça. Il va falloir tout dérouler ou je retourne chez moi pour chercher ce qu'il faut.

\- NON ! Hurla le brun. S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas seul.

\- Ok, je m'occupe de ça. En attendant, tu peux me raconter comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? Au fait moi c'est Arthur et toi ?

\- Merlin.

Merlin raconta sa rencontre avec un garçon du lycée, la colère de celui-ci quand ils se séparèrent. Le coming-out non choisi, vengeance de son ex, et les répercutions que cela avait sur sa vie au lycée.

Pendant ce temps Arthur avait trouvé l'extrémité du ruban adhésif et le déroulait en tournant autour du brun. Ce que Merlin lui racontait le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas faire partie de ses personnes qui ont peur des homosexuels, encore moins de ceux qui les attachent à un poteau pour les humilier, mais se retrouver seul au beau milieu de la nuit avec ce garçon... le gênait.

Et cette gêne ne s'atténua pas en arrivant aux dernières couches de bande adhésive. Le ruban gris n'était à présent plus collé sur un autre mais à même la peau du brun. Si celui-ci ne se plaignait pas, Arthur l'entendait respirer plus fort qu'avant et quelques gémissements s'échappait parfois de les lèvres. Merlin s'était tu et ne le regardait plus.

Arthur était un peu chagriné de ce dernier point. Concentré sur sa tâche, la voix de Merlin l'apaisait mais sentir son regard posé sur lui le faisait se sentir important. « C'est idiot » se dit-il, « à chaque match tout le lycée nous regarde et Merlin ne me trouve important que parce que sans moi il resterait attaché à ce but comme un idiot ! »

Arthur déroulait à présent le ruban qui liait les jambes de Merlin, celui-ci était à même la peau du garçon et lui triait les poils et la peau à chaque centimètre. Dans la faible lueur du téléphone le blond voyait se dévoiler les jambes du prisonnier à chaque nouveau tour, arrivé au niveau des cuisses du jeune homme il leva les yeux vers Merlin :

\- Merlin heuu... désolé de te demander ça mais... même si c'est pas le cas je t'aiderai mais... enfin est-ce que...

\- Est-ce que je suis nu là-dessous ?

\- Oui, répondit Arthur en rougissant. Rougissement heureusement caché dans la nuit.

\- Non, ils m'ont laissé mon caleçon.

\- Ah merci, soupira exagérément le blond. C'est pas que ça m'aurait gêné mais tu vois... En fait si, ça m'aurait vraiment gêné de devoir retirer ce putain de scotch de là !

\- On verra ça quand on se connaîtra mieux, rit Merlin.

Le brun, qui était de toute évidence fier de sa blague, commença à rire tout seul. De son côté Arthur s'esclaffa un court moment mais se reprit rapidement en s'apercevant que deux heures plus tôt cela l'aurait horriblement perturbé de se voir à genoux dans la boue en train de s'occuper du caleçon d'un autre mec qui faisait des allusions sur une possible relation entre eux deux.

Les hanches passées Merlin put se dégourdir un peu les jambes, elles-ci étaient engourdies d'être restées parfaitement immobiles. De son côté Arthur put se relever. Son visage était presque au même niveau que celui de Merlin.

\- Il ne me reste plus que le haut du corps, informa inutilement le blond pour se ressaisir.

« Bordel Arthur, arrête tes conneries tu ne fais que l'aider. Ses jambes n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles et son caleçon encore moins. C'est pas un rencard, et puis c'est un mec, toi tu aimes les filles ! D'être aussi proche physiquement de quelqu'un doit te manquer, demain tu vas te chercher un copine.»

Le torse du jeune homme étant pratiquement imberbe, la tâche fut moins douloureuse pour Merlin. Arthur n'alla pour autant pas plus rapidement. Ce qu'aucun des deux garçons ne fit remarquer.

Les poignets du brun furent les derniers à être libérés, ayant été les premiers attachés.

A la seconde où Merlin fut détaché du but, la gêne s'installa entre eux. Arthur défit son blouson pour le lui offrir, ayant la stupide impression de l'offrir à une femme comme dans les films que sa mère regardait les après-midis. Merlin le remercia d'un sourire maladroit et repris l'étirement de tout son corps.

\- Et bien... Commença le brun, je ne veux vraiment pas me montrer irrespectueux, je te suis super reconnaissant en plus, mais je devrais rentrer prendre une douche. Je suis gelé. Je peux te rendre ta veste demain ?

\- Oui oui bien sûr ! Répondit précipitamment le blond.

\- Merci, à demain.

\- A demain, chuchota Arthur le voyant s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme regarda la silhouette de l'autre garçon s'éloigner jusqu'à devenir toute petite dans la lumière des réverbères. Cette soirée était sans aucun doute la plus bizarre de sa vie, mais aussi l'une des plus intéressante.

.

Le lendemain matin personne n'eut à lever Arthur qui se leva à la première sonnerie de son réveil, pressé d'aller en classe.

A son arrivée au lycée il dit bonjour à ses amis mais n'attendait qu'une seule chose, c'était de retrouver la fine silhouette de la veille, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux décoiffés. Plusieurs fois il cru le reconnaître de loin mais ce n'était pas lui.

\- Salut ! Entendit-il soudain à côté de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu cherches encore à me faire peur ? Demanda-t-il la main sur le cœur.

\- Pas du tout, je viens juste d'une autre entrée. Je voulais te rendre ta veste et te remercier encore une fois, tu cherchais quelqu'un ?

\- Non non personne en particulier.

\- Ok. Bon j'y vais...

A la lumière du soleil les cheveux de Merlin brillait de reflets bleus et marrons, et ses yeux semblaient tout à coup bien plus bleus que ceux de Arthur. Le blond se demanda si leur étrange rencontre pouvait devenir une amitié ou si tout venait de se terminer au moment où le brun lui avait rendu son blouson. Lui ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête.

\- Hey Arth' ça va ? Tu parles avec le pédé maintenant ? Lança l'un de ses amis.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Grogna le blond.

\- Oh ça va, je ne sais pas son nom. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça depuis la rentrée.

\- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, il s'appelle Merlin.

\- Évidemment que tu ne t'en rend pas compte, t'es toujours le dernier à t'intéresser aux rumeurs même quand ça te concerne. Comment tu le connais ?

\- C'est rien, je t'expliquerais un autre jour.

Malheureusement pour Arthur, ce « rien » se transforma rapidement en beaucoup plus. Il passait son temps à regarder les têtes brunes dans les couloirs, à vérifier que les deux salopards de l'autre soir seraient virés et laissait ses leçons un peu de côté.

Les deux jeunes se croisaient et se disaient bonjour tous les matins mais ne parlaient pas longtemps, juste pour que l'un vérifie que l'autre n'avait pas de douleurs musculaires ou que l'un demande à l'autre s'il allait bientôt jouer un nouveau match.

Jusqu'au jour où, dans son casier, Merlin trouva un billet :

 _RDV là où on s'est rencontré à 17h. A._

Après les cours Merlin hésita à aller sur le terrain de football, mais il y alla.

Au bord de l'un des buts se trouvait Arthur, adossé à un poteau. Quand celui-ci vit le brun approché il lui adressa un sourire éclatant mêlé d'une pointe de timidité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le brun.

\- Percy m'a raconté la rumeur te concernant aujourd'hui. Avoua Arthur immédiatement.

\- Ouais, soupira Merlin, je me doutais que tu ne la connaissais pas. Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai ?

\- Je me moque de la plupart de ce qu'il se dit, mais j'aimerais une précision : La partie qui dit que tu t'es séparé de ton ex parce que tu t'intéressait à un footeux c'est vrai ?

Merlin regarda attentivement le bout de ses chaussures, se mordit les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Certains disent que c'est moi celui que tu regardais.

\- Encore vrai. Tu sais je comprendrais si tu ne voul...

\- C'est parfait ! Le coupa Arthur et avec un grand sourire il s'approcha du brun.

Merlin ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait avant de sentir les mains douces du sportif se poser sur lui, pour prendre en coupe son visage. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les lèvres d'Arthur se poser sur les siennes et le reste de son corps s'enflamma immédiatement.

Le reste n'appartient qu'à eux, je ne peux pas vous le raconter.

.

Rien à ajouter pour une fois

Xoxo

Audelie


	12. Il n'est pas venu

Coucou,

Nouveau chapitre... ou pas vraiment aujourd'hui. Voici le chapitre lié à "L'année prochaine", c'est une version POV Merlin du chapitre 9.

Mikawaii-chan tu m'as fait beaucoup rire avec ta dernière review, j'ai les preuves de ta folie! Ce n'est pas une promesse mais je verrais peut-être à la fin du receuil pour transformer une ou deux OS en petites fictions ^^ Mais pour le moment j'ai encore du boulot donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Petit OS, pas de slash

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Il n'est pas venu…**

Camelot était le plus grand des royaumes, il s'étendait des montagnes du nord jusqu'aux grandes plaines verdoyantes du sud. Oui mais dans le royaume de Camelot il persistait de nombreux clans.

Parmi eux se trouvaient le peuple de la forêt auquel Merlin appartenait. Le clan vivait dans différentes petite villes, toutes placées au cœur des forêts nourricières, ce qui leur avait valu ce nom. Le prince Merlin d'Elador adorait son peuple, comme eux il était pacifique et aimait profondément la nature. Au fil des ans de nombreuses rumeurs et légendes les avaient entourés, ils passaient pour des elfes ou des descendants des fées, cela le faisait rire. En réalité son peuple n'avait rien de légendaire, ils vivaient simplement en communion avec la nature qui les entourait. En aidant les villageois autour d'eux et en vivant éloignés de tous ils s'assuraient protection.

Le seul moment où Merlin sortait de la forêt était lors de la journée de rencontre à Camelot, chaque année les chefs des 10 plus grands clans se retrouvaient le temps d'une journée. Cela permettait à son père d'avoir des nouvelles du reste du pays.

Pour sa part cela l'ennuyait car il devait s'habiller de vêtements rêches et peu pratiques. Il devait aussi laisser ses amis du village pour venir parler à des inconnus dont il n'avait rien à faire. Parmi ceux-ci il ne connaissait que ceux de son âge : Gaspard d'Ali, Frederic Wassau et Arthur Pendragon, fils du roi qui les accueillait . Les trois garçons courraient et criaient beaucoup, quand ils étaient jeunes il voulaient tout le temps jouer à se battre avec des épées en bois. Merlin les suivait, les aidait parfois à tailler de jolies épées, mais n'avait aucun intérêt pour leurs jeux. Lui aurait préféré construire une cabane dans l'un des grand chêne du parc.

Parmi les trois garçons, le préféré de Merlin était Arthur. Il admirait sa manière de diriger le petit groupe, partageant les tâches entre chacun en prenant en compte la maladresse de Frederic et le fait que lui-même ne voulait pas se battre. En plus il le trouvait rigolo à repousser sans cesses ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

Pendant leur adolescence les garçons commencèrent à parler des filles et Merlin se senti plus porche d'elles, donc il s'éloigna un peu des trois compères. Puis le père de Frederic mourut et celui-ci prit sa place à la tête de son clan. Le brun redoutait ce moment où ce serait à son tour de prendre les décisions importantes. Son peuple n'attendait pas la mort de leur chef pour que le suivant arrive donc les mauvais souvenir accompagnant souvent le prise de pouvoir n'existait pas, son père serait présent pour l'aider.

Arthur n'était à présent plus tellement rigolo aux yeux de Merlin même s'il avait gardé sa manie de repousser ses cheveux en arrière toutes les deux minutes. De drôle il était devenu attirant à ses yeux. Peut être était-ce la façon dont les princesses parlaient de lui ? Arthur était vraiment un joli garçon : Il avait le visage viril, avec une mâchoire bien dessinée, de beaux cheveux souples et indisciplinés, des épaules larges. Il était musclé grâce à ses longues heures d'entraînement quotidiens, en plus de ses épaules, Merlin pouvait deviner un dos puissant et des bras bien dessinés.

Dés ses 15 ans son meilleur ami Will lui avait fait comprendre que sa façon de regarder les autres garçon n'était pas innocente. Le jeune brun savait parfaitement que s'il se mettait en couple un jour ce serait avec un homme et non une femme. Et pour le moment le seul homme attirant son attention était celui en face de lui : Le seul et unique héritier du royaume.

Cette année, avec Will ils s'étaient décidé de prendre les choses en main. Son ami lui avait interdit de se couper les cheveux, qui lui arrivaient maintenant un peu dans les yeux, et l'avait vêtu de nouveaux vêtements emprunté à un cousin. Merlin ne se sentaient pas à son aise mais d'après Will c'était parfait.

.

A son arrivée au château de Camelot Merlin avait aperçu un regard bien différents des autres années chez le fils de son hôte. Le prince Arthur le fixait du regard, la bouche entre-ouverte. Sous cet air idiot le brun compris que le plan de Will fonctionnait. Il avait enfin attiré l'attention de sa cible. Lui faisant un grand sourire, Merlin le salua poliment et passa devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Multipliant toute la journée des histoires fantastiques et des éclats de rires des personnes autour de lui, le brun avait également passé la journée à suivre l'autre prince du regard. Régulièrement leurs regards se croisaient et Arthur détournait alors rapidement la tête.

De toute évidence celui-ci hésitait à venir vers lui. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, le suivait dans les jardins, l'approchait parfois... mais bifurquait toujours vers quelqu'un d'autre au dernier moment.

Et à la fin de la journée, il n'était pas venu...

Il était temps de rentrer à présent, Merlin regarda le beau prince blond une dernière fois avant de monter dans la voiture les ramenant, lui et son père, dans leur forêt protectrice.

Peut être que l'année prochaine serait la bonne.

.

Désolée pour les folles qui m'en ont voulu de la fin de "l'année prochaine" j'ai peur de vos messages maintenant.

Mais suite à plusieurs demandes je songe à écrire une fin à ce Two shot... qui deviendrait un Three shot. Bonne ou mauvaise idée?

Dans 2 jours les amoureux du couples seront rassuré(e)s...

Xoxo

Audelie


	13. Chaussettes

Coucou,

Je viens de m'apercevoir que le chapitre de dimanche n'avait pas été publié... J'étais en train de trouver triste qu'il n'ai pas eu de review alors qu'il était si attendu.

Chose résolue et voici dans la foulée le suivant.

Un slash tout mignon cette fois-ci. C'est la première que j'ai écrite, en voyant le titre j'ai tout suite pensé à ça. Je dois avoir l'esprit dérangé...

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Chaussettes**

Cela fait six mois que Arthur et Merlin étaient en couples.

Cela n'a pas été simple : Lors de la grande fête du printemps Camelot a été attaqué par une ombre qui rendait les habitant malades. Ceux-ci n'étaient plus capables de bouger à partir du moment où l'ombre les touchaient. Arthur et ses chevaliers n'y pouvaient rien car leurs épées ne faisaient que traverser l'ombre sans la blesser. Gwaine et Perceval étaient déjà touchés, immobiles au centre de la cour tels deux statues quand Arthur avait demandé le repli de ses hommes.

Restant seul face à la menace, le prince avait alors commencé à parler à cette chose. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle venait chercher et a son grand étonnement celle-ci lui avait répondu. « Je viens te prendre ce que tu as de plus cher futur roi ». Si l'ombre avait pu sourire, nul doute que son sourire aurait été effrayant.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'apparu Merlin, un panier de victuailles en main. Un seul mouvement l'ombre et le prince coururent vers lui.

Arthur arriva le premier, se mit devant lui et l'ombre disparu.

Plus tard Gaïus expliqua au prince que les ombres ne pouvaient rien contre celui qui est capable de donner sa vie. Et Arthur dû se rendre à l'évidence que ce qu'il a de plus cher n'est autre que son fidèle valet.

Il leur avait fallu faire de nombreux compromis pour réussir à s'entendre : Arthur dû arrêter de mettre son ami au pilori à chaque contrariété, Merlin dû arrêter de faire fuir chacune des proies à la chasse…

Mais une seule chose avait été clair dès le départ : Les seules personnes au courant de leur rapprochement devaient rester Gwen et Gaïus. La première parce qu'elle l'avait deviné pendant l'attaque, et le second parce qu'il l'avait découvert accidentellement peu de temps après.

-Flashback-

 _Arthur avait retrouvé Merlin dans les appartements du médecin après le déjeuner. Le sorcier était en train de moudre quelques jeunes pousses de sapin quand il avait senti des mains se glisser sur ses hanches. Suite à son glapissement peu viril il avait pu reconnaitre le rire de son petit ami dans ses oreilles._

 _\- Tu n'es pas très attentif Merlin, j'espère que c'est à moi que tu pensais._

 _\- Arthur ! Avait soupiré le jeune homme en tentant de se dégager des bras qui l'entourait._

 _\- A quoi tu joues ?_

 _\- Gaïus peut revenir d'un moment à l'autre, vous ne devriez pas être là._

 _A ces mots Arthur avait souri et s'était encore plus collé contre le dos de son valet, le faisant se figer. Il rapprocha sa bouche contre l'oreille de Merlin pour murmurer :_

 _\- Gaïus est parti juste après le repas, il doit distribuer des potions à la frontière et ne sera de retour que demain soir._

 _En un centième de seconde les yeux de Merlin s'étaient écarquillés et il s'était retourné dans les bras de Arthur, un grand sourire aux lèvres :_

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il m'a demandé d'écraser les pousses et je ne l'ai pas vu repasser chercher ses affaires._

 _\- Mais oui Merlin cesse de t'inquiéter tout le temps. Il l'a peut-être appris après t'avoir demandé cela, supposa le prince._

 _A partir de ce moment le travail n'avança plus beaucoup, Merlin s'étant jeté sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Il fallut entendre un raclement de gorge pour décrocher les deux hommes._

 _\- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez les garçons mais, Merlin je t'avais demandé de m'écraser toutes ces jeunes pousses il me semble. Je dois partir rapidement pour la frontière et je vais en avoir besoin. Demanda Gaïus avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées._

 _Puis, devant l'air embarrassé et le visage rouge des amoureux il rajouta :_

 _\- Promis je ne dirais rien, mais laissez-moi vous dire que je suis fier de vous deux._

-Fin du Flashback-

De nombreuses fois le couple avait manqué de se faire prendre, la faute à Arthur et ses demandes douteuses pendant les banquets.

« Dit-moi Merlin, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour retirer ma tunique ce soir. Attends-moi dans ma chambre ». Ce à quoi le Roi lui avait rétorqué que cela était dans les attributions d'un valet et que si le sien ne faisait pas son travail il le changerait de poste.

« Merlin, peux-tu ramasser mon verre. Je suis tellement maladroit ce soir ». Cela avait intrigué sa voisine car c'était la seizième fois que son verre tombait contre le mur est de la salle, obligeant Merlin à se pencher pour le ramasser et montrant à tous à quel point son nouveau pantalon mettait en valeur son postérieur.

« Merlin sais-tu que certains animaux marquent leur partenaire par une griffure ou une morsure ? Je trouve cela très intéressant » Malheureusement la voisine de table du prince ne l'entendis pas de cette façon car elle planta son couteau à moins d'un millimètre de la main d'Arthur. Manquant de peu de lui tracer une cicatrice indélébile sur le dos de la main.

Il y eut aussi la fois où Arthur appela Merlin à chaque fois que celui-ci s'apprêtait à servir un prince Perse connu pour ses nombreux amants « Merlin, je n'ai plus de vin » « Merlin, peux-tu aller voir si Gwen a besoin d'aide en cuisine » « Merlin ton chapeau n'est pas droit, viens-voir que je te le remette correctement » « Merlin note qu'il me faudra de nouvelles bottes de cheval, oui tout de suite, sinon je risque d'oublier » …

Arthur aimait taquiner son valet impuissant pendant les moments de représentations mais son gentil serviteur n'était pas en reste car il ne cessait de le provoquer en passant sa main dans sa nuque pendant qu'il servait un plat ou en laissant sa chemise un peu trop ouverte au moment où il devait aider les invités à se rhabiller.

Il n'hésitait pas non plus à vérifier la tenue de Arthur plusieurs fois par jour pour laisser ses mains lisser les plis des tuniques et manteaux très consciencieusement. Laissant parfois Arthur dans un état d'excitation que le futur roi n'aurait voulu montrer que dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

.

Par bonheur la nuit tombait rapidement en ces mois d'hivers, les invités repartaient généralement dès la fin du repas pour éviter les brigants que la nuit protégait et le peuple comme les nobles allaient se coucher tôt. Dans la chambre du prince, Merlin profitait de la chaleur de la grande cheminée et de celle encore plus forte du torse de Arthur collé à son dos.

Dans ces moments de calme, Arthur n'exigeait rien de Merlin et il n'avait plus peur de se trahir en profitant des caresses que lui offrait son valet. Le prince laissait ses mains glisser le long des bras du brun pendant qu'ils parlaient de leurs journées. Souvent Merlin prenait les devant en se retournant et en embrassant le blond et le futur Roi s'étonnait de l'audace de son compagnon. Cependant il ne le repoussait jamais et ils finissaient par s'endormir dans le lit du prince, en sueurs et heureux.

.

Ce matin la neige tombait sur Camelot, Arthur se réveilla doucement en sentant Merlin se lever du lit.

\- Où vas-tu ? Marmonna le prince sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai quelques courses à faire en ville avant le déjeuner, rendormez-vous.

\- Prend un manteau et des bottes pour sortir, proposa Arthur.

Merlin rit et s'approcha du prince pour lui voler un baiser rapide.

\- C'est gentil Arthur mais tout le monde comprendra si je me promène avec vos vêtements. Je vais faire vite ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand il entendit :

\- Prend au moins le cadeau du roi Husbeth, ça gardera tes pieds au chaud et au sec. Personne ne regardera dans tes chaussures.

Et pour une fois, en rentrant du marché ce jour-là Merlin avait les pieds au sec, il était si heureux que son sourire traversait son visage enfantin. Il passa par les cuisines pour déposer les vivres et demander le petit-déjeuner de son prince mais on lui informa que celui-ci était déjà habillé dans la salle du trône. En effet un messager était arrivé peu avant et apportait des nouvelles du royaume voisin.

Quand il arriva dans la salle du trône Merlin s'aperçu immédiatement que les nouvelles étaient bonnes, son prince et le Roi étaient tous deux souriants. D'après les chuchotements autour de lui il comprit que leurs voisins étaient en paix, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de deux cents ans.

Chacun repartant à son travail, Merlin reparti chercher le plateau de déjeuner sans entendre Gwaine se pencher vers Arthur pour lui demander d'un air malin :

\- Dis-moi Arthur, pourquoi Merlin porte-t-il tes nouvelles chaussettes en Alpaga ?

.

Un avis?

xoxo

Audelie


	14. Secrets

Coucou vous,

J'ai passé une super semaine ! J'espère que demain sera aussi cool ;)

Vive la pluie, la gastro et la grippe : Moins d'élèves = classe calme et pas excitée. On a pu faire pleins de choses sympa sans dire "Bordel mais apprenez à chuchotez ou fermez-là!" (en version prof qui parle bien).

Mikawaii-chan je t'adore mais vraiment tu n'as pas pensé à l'aspect érotique et intime des chaussettes en voyant ce mot dans la liste? Ça a été mon premier "tilt" ! Ah ah ah je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cerveau à réagit comme ça, l'inspiration est parfois bizarre. Gauvain fait toujours des trucs un peu fou ou un peu con, si quelqu'un pouvait regarder les pieds de Merlin c'était bien lui.

OS protecteur et révélation (pour ceux comme moi qui adorent ce moment)

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Secrets**

Et Merlin se mit devant Arthur, d'une main sûre il renvoya la boule de feu vers le sorcier noir.

La scène se figea.

Merlin avait les yeux fermés et la main tendue vers le pré où, il y a quelques minutes, se tenait encore le sorcier Fermir G'lodum.

Arthur avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court.

Gauvain et Perceval écoutait leur respiration redevenir raisonnable tandis que les autres chevaliers essayaient de se relever après avoir été envoyés au loin par un sort précédent.

Il leur fallut à tous plusieurs minutes pour analyser les derniers événements.

Hey les gars, depuis là-bas on aurait dit que c'était Merlin qui a renvoyé ce truc de feu ! Incroyable non ? Tenta Elyan.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Toujours sous le choc, mais aussi gênés par la situation et un peu effrayé par ce silence qui en disait long, deux chevaliers se dirigèrent vers leurs chevaux. Trois jeunes écuyers les suivirent pour tenter de fuir le sorcier avant que Arthur prenne enfin la parole :

Personne ne s'éloignera avant que je ne l'ai autorisé.

La voix basse du prince résonna comme un cri dans le silence de la lisière.

Elyan , Perceval, Gauvain, Léon, si quelqu'un s'éloigne je veux en être informé, il sera puni par le bûcher. Merlin je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle tous les deux.

Sur ces mots glaçants Arthur s'enfonça dans la forêt, imposant à son valet de le suivre. Merlin qui n'avait encore esquissé aucun geste inspira une goulée d'air avant de s'enfoncer à son tour dans la forêt dense.

Tous deux marchèrent sans se parler, s'éloignant du reste du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent plus que le bruit de leurs pas.

Arthur, estimant le lieu assez éloigné, s'arrêta brusquement et s'adossa à un grand chêne.

Merlin se stoppa donc à son tour et resta debout entre une fougère et un petit sapin. Il attendait que son prince lui annonce en quelques mots le verdict.

Le sorcier vit Arthur lever les yeux vers lui doucement, son regarde passant de l'extrémité de ses bottines aux longues jambes de son pantalon, puis son vieux gilet pour se fixer enfin droit dans ses yeux. Lui qui s'attendait à y découvrir un regard noir de reproche n'y vit que de l'incompréhension, avec une petite pointe de déception.

-Tu m'expliques ?

\- Que je... quoi ? Bredouilla Merlin.

\- Merlin, soupira le prince, tout le monde t'a vu faire. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi je me suis interposé ? Pour vous sauver bien-sûr ! Je n'avais pas le choix, si je ne le faisais pas vous auriez fini carbonisé !

\- Mais non, enfin... oui tu as raison j'aurais fini carbonisé et je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu as appris la magie ? Je suis censé t'amener au bûcher maintenant !

\- Et je le comprendrais Arthur, je ne me défilerais pas.

Merlin baissa la tête, coupant le lien entre lui et Arthur.

Ce geste rempli encore davantage le prince d'incompréhension, en trois pas il fut sur son serviteur pour lui relever le visage. Le blond ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, son souffle balayant quelques mèches brunes :

\- Mais moi je me défilerais ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire condamner, je veux comprendre.

Merlin semblait terrorisé de le voir si proche, le prince dût alors reprendre lui-même :

\- Tu es au palais depuis plus de cinq ans, tu connais nos lois et tu as vu de tes propres yeux plusieurs exécutions de sorciers. Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque ? Quel est ton but ? Je ne suis pas idiot, même si tu sembles souvent le penser, peu de sorciers sont capables de faire ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui. Si tu voulais me faire du mal tu aurais eu de nombreuses occasions et...

\- Jamais !

Merlin, qui ne disait mot depuis l'incident, avait presque hurler son désaccord. Arthur se tu pour le laisser parler.

\- Jamais je ne vous ferais du mal, je me sers uniquement de ma magie pour aider Camelot.

Malgré ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, Arthur se senti soulager d'apprendre que Merlin n'était en rien contre lui. Après une courte seconde de soulagement il compris ce que sous-entendait son ami.

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà fais avant ?

\- Oui, j'ai parfois un peu aidé lors de nos batailles et lorsque les potions de Gaius ne suffisent pas je peux aider les malades à aller mieux.

Arthur se détendit enfin, malgré leur discussion plus qu'étrange sur un sujet interdit, Merlin restait le Merlin qu'il avait toujours connu : Gêné et maladroit. Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise non pas de dire à voix haute qu'il possédait de la magie mais qu'il les aidait à battre leurs ennemis et qu'il sauvait des vies. Le téméraire prince décida de tenter sa chance en provocant un peu plus son serviteur, retrouver leurs discutions habituelles ne pourrait qu'aider Merlin à lui parler.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que nous avons besoin d'être aidés ? Mes chevaliers sont les meilleurs soldats de tout le continent ? Le charia-t-il, sachant bien que Merlin se laisserait prendre au jeu.

\- Évidement que vous et vos modestes chevaliers avez besoin d'aide, vous foncez tête baissée dans n'importe quelle bataille. Et bien sûre personne ne s'étonne jamais d'avoir réussi à vaincre à l'épée une créature capable d'anéantir tout le royaume...

\- Mais toi tu en es capable bien sûr ?

\- Les créatures magiques ne peuvent mourir que grâce à la magie Arthur, ce sera votre première leçon.

\- Parce que tu compte m'en donner d'autres ? Je n'ai même pas encore décidé de ce que je ferais de toi.

\- Vous êtes juste vexés de savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois que je sauve votre royal fessier.

\- Ne tente pas la chance Merlin... Menaça le blond.

Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment, à présent adossé tous deux au même arbre. Rien n'avait changé entre eux, il semblait même au prince qu'une barrière était tombé. Il n'y avait plus de rapport de force, de dominance, l'un était toujours prince mais l'autre l'égalait par sa puissance. Chacun pouvait faire tomber l'autre, tout en sachant que jamais il ne le ferait.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la magie ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas choisie, je suis né avec. Avoua le sorcier. Elle a toujours été en moi.

\- C'est impossible ! La magie s'apprend et elle perverti ceux qui s'en servent !

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait que je sois né avec la magie en moi, je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer. Mais je sais que la magie n'est pas mauvaise, pas plus que ne l'est votre épée, chacun peut choisir de s'en servir pour faire le bien ou le mal. Vous ne voyez que les sorciers qui veulent se battre pour récupérer leurs droits, mais vous ne voyez pas tout ceux qui se cachent sous des habits de voyageurs, d'apothicaires, de médecins pour faire le bien. Uther peut faire se cacher une partie de son peuple mais il ne pourra pas lui faire croire tout ses mensonges.

\- Le peuple pense que la magie est encore bonne ?

\- Une grande partie oui, vous avez grandit avec le roi donc vous ne le voyez pas mais lorsque les récoltes vont mal ou lorsqu'une maladie ne passe pas, les gens vont voir des druides encore maintenant. Les druides ont recueillit beaucoup de sorciers ne voulant pas se cacher. Ceux qui restent en ville se cachent ou n'ont pas été acceptés à cause de leurs envie de vengeance ou de pouvoir.

\- D'accord je veux bien essayer de te croire, mais cela ressemble beaucoup à une histoire pour enfant. Il me faudra du temps pour réellement l'accepter.

Merlin rit de bon cœur, lui qui avait peur de la réaction du blond était agréablement surpris de la facilité qu'avait celui-ci de tout accepter. Il regarda autour de lui, sentant une présence.

\- Je vais vous aider un peu Arthur, suivez-moi.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt, Merlin amena son ami dans une clairière parfaitement circulaire.

\- Cet endroit sert de lieu de culte, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là. Un ami à moi veut vous parler si vous le permettez, il est encore jeune et à dû sentir ma peur.

\- Je ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me raconte.

Merlin soupira, puis siffla deux coups brefs en direction du ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard un dragon grand comme un cheval se posa devant lui. Par réflexe Arthur sorti son épée, provoquant la panique du dragon blanc.

\- Rangez ça immédiatement ! Hurla Merlin.

Mais Arthur ne l'entendit même pas, les yeux rivés sur l'horrible créature qui allait dévorer son ami. Il ne réalisa sa méprise que lorsque son arme préférée s'échappa de sa main pour aller se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre couché, loin du monstre. Il vit les yeux de Merlin retrouvé leur couleur habituelle et il le vit s'interposer une fois de plus entre le danger et lui.

Mais contrairement à la puissance avec laquelle le sorcier s'était interposé la première fois, cette fois ci Merlin parlait une langue étrange à voix basse. Il avait l'air de dompter la bête. Après quelques minutes en effet, l'énorme créature était couchée au sol et profitait des caresses du brun. Lequel se rappela enfin de se présence.

\- Arthur je te présente Aithusa, elle est toute petite alors elle ne sait pas encore bien discerner quand elle peut ou non venir me voir.

\- Ce monstre n'a rien de petit Merlin, chuchota le prince, agacé d'être sans arme.

Le sorcier rit à cette remarque, ce qui fit rouvrir un œil au monstre.

\- Aithusa n'est pas un monstre, c'est un jeune dragon qui n'a que quatre ans. Si elle vous effraye nous n'allons pas attendre l'arrivée de son gardien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Père disait que les dragons avaient disparus en même temps que le dernier maitre des dragons.

\- C'est vrai que sans maitre des dragons, aucun dragon ne peut exister. Et ton père a fait tuer presque tous les dragons. Répondit tristement Merlin. Mais du moment qu'un maitre des dragon est en vie, des dragons pourront naitre.

\- Ne me dis pas que les maitres des dragons aussi se cachent à Camelot.

\- Non, a part moi il n'y en a pas à ma connaissance.

\- A part toi ? En plus d'être sorcier tu es maitre des dragons ?

\- C'est exact. Je pense que ces nouvelles sont suffisantes pour aujourd'hui. Lumaar urth ofost heyv . Je te rendrais visite très vite. Kilgharrah siiv. Va le retrouver.

Après une dernière caresse de son maitre, la jeune Aithusa reprit son envol.

Encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec un dragon décrit comme jeune par Merlin, Arthur se demandait à quoi pouvait ressembler une version adulte. La nuit tombait et cela lui fit réalisé que quelques heures heures plus tôt il pensait avec un serviteur maladroit et incapable, bien que sympathique. A présent il avait en face de lui un ami puissant, à la fois sorcier et maitre des dragons.

Reprenant leur marche vers les plaines où les attendait les chevaliers, les amis reprirent leurs discutions normales sur la chasse et les fêtes d'automne. De retour avec le groupe le prince osa cependant demander à son ami :

\- Au fait, si tu as encore autre chose à me révéler c'est le moment.

Le jeune sorcier hésita, il regarda avec envie les lèvres charnues de son ami puis sa main qu'il passait dans ses cheveux blonds. Et répondit avec un sourire :

\- Non non, maintenant tu sais tout.

.

Ouh le menteur!

Bonne ou mauvaise révélation? C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce thème.

xoxo

Audelie

PS : Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit :s Une idée?

Le thème c'est "trop" et pour le moment j'ai pas LE truc qui me branche.


	15. Trop

Coucou

Ne tenez pas trop compte de ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas et il sera refais plus tard... quand l'inspiration arrivera. J'ai une idée mais elle n'est pas encore écrite alors je vous poste ça en attendant.

Comment m'excuser du retard ? En plus je vais encore abuser en vous annonçant qu'à partir du chapitre 17 les publications seront moins régulières, j'aimerais faire les choses bien (ou pas trop mal) donc voilà !

Mikawaii-chan, on ne se refais pas, c'était le sujet qui ne nous inspirait pas ^^

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Trop**

Arthur est roi depuis environ 1 mois.

Arthur et Merlin s'étaient retranchés dans les appartements royaux. Leur relation était encore toute fraiche et ils appréciaient chaque instant passé ensemble.

\- Merlin , j'ai bien réfléchi à la situation et je crois que tu ne peux plus être mon serviteur.

\- Quoi ? Cria Merlin en s'écartant tout à coup des bras de son amant.

\- Non, calme-toi et écoute. Je veux dire que j'aimerais que tu deviennes le premier sorcier officiel de Camelot. Tu nous sauves souvent d'attaques liées à la magie, peut-être que ça serait plus simple si tu le faisais sans te cacher ? Et elles seraient sûrement moins nombreuses si tout le monde savait que Camelot est protégé par le grand Emrys.

Merlin réfléchit un moment avant d'acquiescer, le raisonnement de Arthur tenait la route. Son nom et sa réputation était connue dans tout le monde sorcier, sa puissance magique faisant partie intégrante de sa vie ne pouvait pas être égalée. Si le monde connaissait son allégeance à Camelot, les attaques seraient plus rares, mais aussi mieux préparées. Agir en pleine lumière pourrait lui permettre de contrer les menaces immédiatement. Sans y avoir jamais songé, la perspective de pouvoir être lui-même au grand jour le faisait rêver.

\- D'accord, j'accepte. Mais es-tu conscient qu'une partie du peuple et la totalité du conseil sera contre ce changement ? Ton père et toi avez soutenu que les sorciers étaient le mal depuis si longtemps qu'il sera compliqué de faire changer les mentalités.

Arthur fut très heureux de la décision de Merlin, malgré ses doutes son petit-ami allait enfin pouvoir marcher à ses côtés, la tête haute.

\- Le peuple s'y fera, j'en ai la certitude. Quand au conseil, il est déjà d'accord. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise : L'ancien conseil à été dissous la semaine dernière, ils étaient beaucoup plus proches des idées de mon père que des miennes et refusaient la moindre avancé concernant la magie. Le nouveau conseil a tout de suite accepté l'idée de ta nomination.

\- Tu as viré l'ancien conseil pour moi ? Oh mon Dieu tu es fou ? Qui sont les nouveaux conseillés ?

\- N'exagère pas Merlin, je ne les ai pas virés QUE pour toi, et j'ai choisi quelques hommes de valeurs pour les remplacer.

\- Tu détournes la question... Qui as-tu choisi pour ton nouveau conseil ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai choisi mes chevaliers : Perceval, Léon, Eylan, Bohort, Gareth, Mordred et même Gauvain puisque tu l'apprécies !

A ces noms Merlin ferma les yeux un instant. L'un des premiers actes de Arthur en tant que roi aura été de se séparer des patriarches des familles les plus influentes pour s'entourer d'hommes capables de se jeter dans le vide pour le plaisir.

Le second serait de déclarer un valet en tant que sorcier officiel dans un pays qui refuse la magie.

Si cela ne leur exposait pas à la figure tout de suite, peut être que Camelot pourrait devenir un jour le pays parfait.

Devant l'air désespéré mais amusé de Merlin, Arthur ajouta :

\- J'ai confiance en eux, toi aussi, et le peuple les adore. Tout va bien se passer. Si quelqu'un n'est pas content tu lui lancera une boule de feu !

\- Arthur ! Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais que je n'attaque pas n'importe qui, de toutes façons je ne sais pas créer les boules de feu !

\- Justement... commença Arthur.

Son sourire satisfait effraya immédiatement Merlin, le jeune roi semblait avoir tout fait pour arriver à ce moment de la discussion. En général cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Je me suis dis que comme tu allais devenir un membre officiel de la cour il te faudrait un vêtement officiel.

\- Certes. J'irais demander conseil à Gwen, elle doit connaître du monde.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine il vient demain ! Ce sera mon tailleur qui te le fera, j'ai déjà tout planifié !

\- Mais tu ne savais même pas que j'allais dire Oui ! Qu'as-tu « planifier » d'autre Arthur ? Menaça le sorcier.

Depuis son arrivée au château, Merlin n'avait jamais vu Arthur perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Pourtant à ce moment précis le blond avait un sourire éclatant et sautillait sur place.

\- Je t'ai fais installé une chambre à côté de la mienne ! Et un laboratoire attenant à la chambre pour ne pas que tu sois dérangé, avec tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin ! C'est Gaïus qui m'a aidé pour ça. Tu auras aussi un serviteur pour t'aider, je te laisse le choisir si tu veux !

\- Oh je le savais. Mais enfin je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça Arthur ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour m'habiller le matin, ni pour m'apporter mon déjeuner. Le laboratoire de Gaïus est bien assez grand pour nous deux. Et ma chambre là-bas me convient même si elle n'est pas grande.

Le visage du roi se décomposa soudainement. Merlin s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il chuchota dans ses cheveux quelques mots pour le détendre :

\- Non non non Arthur ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureux de tout ce que tu veux faire pour moi. C'est même très flatteur. J'aimerais simplement que tu me demandes avant de prendre toutes ces dispositions.

Les mots de Merlin fonctionnèrent, Arthur inspirait l'odeur sucrée du sorcier et finit par se reprendre :

\- Tu as raison comme toujours, qu'est ce que tu veux changer ?

\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire, rit le brun. La chambre est une bonne idée même si je n'y passerais pas beaucoup de temps. Le laboratoire serait beaucoup mieux au rez de chaussé, près des portes pour que les habitants puissent aller et venir plus facilement, et puis si j'ai besoin d'ingrédients ça m'évitera de traverser le château. Sinon, je sais déjà qui va m'aider, ce n'est pas un serviteur mais un jeune homme de la ville qui voudrait devenir mon apprenti.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Arthur. C'est juste ton défaut : Tu en fais toujours trop !

\- Toujours ?

\- Tu as traversé seul la moitié du pays pour aller chercher la fleur qui pouvait me soigner ! Tu m'as organisé un anniversaire surprise en invitant tout mon village à manger au château il y a un mois ! Maintenant tu installes nos amis au conseil et tu annules la loi principale de Camelot !

\- Je t'aime Merlin.

\- Moi aussi Arthur je t'aime.

.

Bref le prochain chapitre arrivera vite


	16. Dans le placard

Re-coucou

C'est encore moi ! Mais dans une meilleure émotion que tout à l'heure.

Ce chapitre me va BEAUCOUP mieux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ;) Mais je pense que oui, à vous de me le dire. Du coup je le dédicace à ma revieweuse préférée... roulement de tambour... Mikawaii-chan !

Os Modern, avec un joli rapprochement. POV Merlin

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **Dans le placard**

Encore une journée banale au lycée. J'étais arrivé tôt ce matin pour être sûr d'avoir le temps de passer en salle informatique avant les cours. On était une petite vingtaine à attendre le concierge, je les connaissais tous : Des gothiques, des geeks, des boutonneux... Entre exclus on se soutenais régulièrement du regard, moi je faisais parti de ceux appelés geek par la majorité de la population lycéenne.

Monsieur Georges vint nous ouvrir à 7h45 précise, et tout le monde se précipita dans la cour comme dans les magasins pendant le Black Friday. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, Quinze minutes avant le début des cours. Je couru jusque la salle informatique, dont j'avais heureusement la clé en tant que directeur du club informatique.

7h48 l'ordinateur s'allumait, il ne me restait plus que douze minutes pour tester mon nouveau programme. Dix en comptant le temps d'allumage de cette antiquité, et encore moins si je voulais éviter de courir jusqu'en littérature.

7h50 l'ordinateur était enfin allumé et ouvert sur ma session personnelle. Je branchai ma clé USB Superman, celle de mes projets personnels à ne pas confondre avec la clé rectangulaire classique qui me sert pour les projets de l'école, et ouvrit le programme. Cette fois-ci il s'ouvrit correctement et commença à scanner le contenu de l'ordinateur à la recherche d'une faille.

7h56 alors que j'allais l'arrêter pour reprendre ce midi, le programme sonna. Il venait de trouver la faille que je cherchais dans l'intranet et voulait mon autorisation pour s'installer. Mon espion avait besoin de 7 minutes pour s'installer et se camoufler. Je serais en retard en littérature.

8h03 le programme espion était installé, ma session se fermait. Si je ne croisais pas Monsieur Georges , la prof de littérature ne dirait rien.

8h04 meeeeerde j'entendis Monsieur Georges parler avec quelqu'un derrière moi. J'ouvris la première porte sur ma droite et ne fit plus un bruit. D'après l'odeur cette pièce abritait des peintures, cela me sembla logique puisque je n'étais pas loin des salles d'art. Je n'alluma toutefois pas la lumière pour vérifier. Grave erreur car en reculant je me pris un pot de peinture dans le mollet, mais que faisait-il au sol ce pot ?

8h05 alors que les pas s'éloignait de ma cachette, quelqu'un revient en courant, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte rapidement. La personne, à moins de deux mètres de moi, était essoufflée. Elle ignorait sûrement tout de ma présence, assis sur mon gros pot de peinture.

8h08 l'inconnu avait repris sa respiration et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, enfin... il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Je l'entendis essayer encore et encore avant de signaler ma présence.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? La porte ne s'ouvre plus ?

8h09 Aïe le con m'avait envoyé un carton de trucs dans la tête. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je l'ai surpris. En tout cas vu le cri qu'il a poussé c'est un mec, un mec qui crie très aigu quand il est surpris.

8h10 Il a trouvé l'interrupteur grâce à la lumière de son téléphone, du coup j'ai pu le reconnaître. C'est bien ma veine me voilà enfermé avec l'abruti numéro 1 du lycée : Monsieur base-ball en personne.

\- Désolé mec, je ne savais pas que tu étais là. S'excusa tout de même Monsieur l'abruti.

\- Tu lances bien pour quelqu'un qui ne m'avait pas vu. Marmonnais-je en me frottant le front puis la pommette.

Je sentais du liquide me mouiller le visage, je regarda ma main, elle était rouge. Cet imbécile m'avait ouvert la joue.

\- Oh merde ça va ?

Bon, au moins il s'inquiétait un peu de mon état. Et il avait l'air réellement inquiet, pas comme certains qui demandent par politesse. Il était tout blanc et se mordillait les lèvres, on aurait dit un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

8h15 Monsieur Base-ball avait déniché un rouleau d'essuie-mains et du cellophane, maintenant il envisageait de me recouvrir la tête avec.

\- Stop stop stop, arrête ! Je ne saigne même plus ! C'est bon je vais bien.

\- Je suis désolé.

On va le savoir qu'il est désolé, il me le répète depuis cinq minutes.

En réalité j'avais évidemment encore mal, mon visage n'est pas habitué à recevoir des pinceaux et truelles. Mais là il est temps que l'on regarde pourquoi cette porte ne s'ouvre plus.

Alors que je me levais j'eus un vertige, un petit de rien du tout, sûrement dû au fait que je n'avais pas pris le temps de manger ce matin et que je m'étais pris quelques outils sur la tête. Toujours est-il qu'au lieu de contourner Monsieur Base-ball je lui était tombé dessus.

\- Oulala tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Parce que tu n'en a pas l'air.

Sans déconner ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Mais quel con ce type !

Je n'ai rien d'une demoiselle en détresse, je ne tombe dans les bras de personne. C'était un simple contre-temps. Dés qu'il m'aura lâché je pourrais vérifier cette porte.

Oh purée pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être un soda bien frais en plein désert.

Et il se rapproche ce con. Non, non, recule !

Mayday Mayday Mon corps ne m'obéit plus, il se rapproche lui-aussi. Je sens chaque parcelle de l'imbécile contre moi et je vois son visage s'approcher du mien. Je dois probablement loucher et avoir l'air con.

Waouh ses lèvres sont super douces, et j'adore sentir ses mains sur mon dos. On ne dirait pas qu'avec tous ces muscles il soit aussi doux.

Oh mais ça veut dire qu'il m'embrasse !

La pression sur mes lèvres s'estompe soudain, j'ouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermé et découvre Monsieur muscle gêné et rougissant.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas... enfin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

S'il s'excuse encore une fois je le frappe.

Il ne voulais pas pas quoi ? M'embrasser ? Bah ça tombe bien, moi non plus !

Et pourtant on est encore là comme deux idiots à rester collés l'un à l'autre.

Je sens sa chaleur au travers de mes vêtements. Plus encore : J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps se réchauffe. Sa main gauche est posée sur mon épaule pendant que l'autre caresse doucement ma hanche. C'est très étrange, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête.

Je prend tout à coup conscience de ma position. Oui on est collés l'un à l'autre mais c'est toujours moi qui est affalé sur lui. De la même manière mes mains sont toujours au niveau de son ventre, je sens ses abdominaux se contracter à chacune de ses respirations.

En levant la tête je vois ses lèvres humides et brillantes, puis je lis dans son regard qu'il attend de voir ma réaction pour bouger. Il ne me repousse pas.

A ce moment mon cerveau perd toute emprise sur moi.

Je me rapproche à mon tour de son visage, le regardant pencher légèrement la tête et fermer les yeux. Ce baiser est le premier réellement partagé. Le premier vrai baiser de ma courte existence.

Et il sera suivi par de nombreux autres, dans ce placard à peinture.

Si les premiers furent doux, pleins de découvertes et de tests plus ou moins réussis. Les suivants devinrent plus passionnés, je me souviens ne plus toucher le sol parfois. Obligés d'enrouler mes jambes autour des hanches musclées du jeune homme enfermé avec moi. Plusieurs fois je me suis fait la réflexion que je serais couvert de bleus à la fin de la semaine, avec l'habitude qu'avait le blond de me bloquer contre les étagères. Mais je ne m'en plaignis pas.

A un moment donné la sonnerie du lycée nous coupa, nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes. Et je lui donna un léger baiser rapide avant de ramasser mon sac pour partir.

Je n'atteins pas la porte.

Il nous fallu encore quelques dizaines de minutes avant de prendre la décision de s'arrêter, il avait la chemise sortie du pantalon et les cheveux sans dessous-dessous. Je ne devais pas être mieux.

Je regarda l'heure sur mon téléphone : 9h43. Punaise, on avait passé plus de la moitié de la matinée dans ce placard.

La porte avait un système d'ouverture et fermeture sécurisé, avec un code. Elle avait sûrement été mal fermée quand nous sommes entrés. Grâce à mon programme il me fallu moins de trois minutes pour trouver le code et nous sortir de là.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière je m'apprêtais à partir dans le couloir des sciences, quand une main me retint le poignet.

\- Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté, Arthur Pendragon !

Mais il n'est pas possible ce mec, on vient de passer une heure et demi à s'embrasser et il me tend la main pour se présenter ?

\- Je sais qui tu es, tout le monde te connais ici.

\- C'est possible, mais moi je ne connais pas ton nom. C'est à ton tour.

\- Pourquoi tu veux mon nom ?

\- Pour te retrouver, répondit simplement Arthur avec un sourire timide.

\- Merlin, répondis-je avant de partir en trottinant.

Comment résister à ce sourire ?

Mais je n'allais quand même pas lui donner mon nom complet, à lui de chercher un peu.

.

Alors ? alors?

Allez, un petit message ?

Pour celle-ci j'aimerais vraiment savoir votre avis, sinon comment avoir des pistes pour écrire toutes celles qui ne sont pas prêtes ?

Xoxo

Audelie


	17. So hot

Coucou,

Merci beaucoup pour les magnifiques reviews du chapitre précédent, je le mettrais dans la liste des "Suites possibles à écrire" c'est promis !

Guest : Je suis très heureuse que ces petits OS te plaisent. Merci à toi de venir lire et de me donner ton avis !

Mikawaii-chan : Super contente que tu trouves tout ça "réaliste" ^^ Moi aussi j'aimerais voir ce qu'il se passe dans ce placard.

OS Modern et un peu comme le précédent. Ça aurait pu être une suite d'ailleurs ;)

Bonne lecture

 **.**

 **So hot**

Je me présente : Arthur Pendragon, meilleur lanceur de l'équipe de base-ball du lycée, chouchou des filles, corps parfait et cheveux à tomber.

Il paraît que je devrais être un peu moins sûr de moi mais à force d'entendre toute la journée à quel point je suis parfait, c'est difficile.

« Arthur ! Dépêche-toi »

Les profs m'adorent parce que je travaille plutôt bien, même si je n'ai jamais ouvert un livre de ma vie, et les universités sont toutes prêtes à m'accueillir l'année prochaine grâce à mes résultats sportifs. Je pense aller à Stanford pour rejoindre les Cardinals, je sais que l'équipe à gagné la compétition des universités plusieurs années de suite. Et les filles sont canons en Californie non ? Ici, je suis déjà sorti avec les plus belles, elles sont...

« Arthur bordel, j'aimerais y être avant la fermeture ! »

Bon ok arrêtons de parler de moi, la voix qui s'énerve dans l'entrée c'est Léon, mon meilleur ami. Aujourd'hui il s'est mit en tête de me sortir un peu parce qu'il me trouve... comment dit-il déjà ?... 'Éteins' depuis trois semaines.

C'est vrai qu'en temps normal on traîne toujours avec les mecs de l'équipe, soit en ville soit en boite comme ce soir, mais je n'ai plus vraiment la tête à sortir en ce moment. Tout ça à cause d'un cœur brisé, le mien...

« Arthur tu fais chier ! Je vais te tuer si tu ne descend pas tout de suite ! Toutes les bombasses seront déjà parties avec d'autres si on n'y va pas maintenant, il ne nous restera que les thons »

Je disais quoi ? Le sien, bien sûr, le sien !

Oui parce que moi je change de copai... de copine quand je veux ! D'ailleurs ce soir je vais ramener la plus belle fille de la boite. C'est parti je suis prêt !

.

Notre arrivée au Pacha fût comme toujours remarquée, sur notre passage toute les têtes se tournaient. Avec Léon qui disait bonjour à tout le monde il nous fallut au moins cinq minutes pour atteindre notre box et le reste du groupe. « Il ne sont pas en retard eux ! » disait Léon. Toujours le mot pour rire celui-là, mais c'est le seul à oser me faire ces remarques.

Les gars avaient commandé de quoi rassasier la moitié de la boite alors que l'on était qu'une dizaine, ça sera suffisant pour se soir.

Je me servis un premier verre pour trinquer avec tout le monde, apparemment Lance était là depuis un moment parce qu'il avait du mal à ne pas en renverse partout. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et sa chemise froissée, signe qu'il avait dansé avec quelques filles qui n'avaient pas hésité à passer leurs mains sur lui. En y regardant mieux la blonde devant nous devait en faire partie. Il y avait toujours un groupe de put... de filles qui venaient danser à deux pas de notre box, être les célébrités du lycée avaient des conséquences, 'et être issus des familles les plus riches de la ville aussi' aurait rajouté Gauvain si il était en état de parler.

J'avais toujours aimé ces filles qui se déhanchaient devant nous, certaines étaient assez sûres d'elles pour nous regarder, d'autres plus subtiles nous tournaient le dos. Mais pour la première fois je trouvais la musique trop un peu trop forte, et voir toutes les pouffiasses en chaleur se frotter contre n'importe quoi me dégoûtait. Alors je laissais mon regard passer au dessus pour regarder le reste de la foule.

Par ici un couple dansait un slow en se parlant doucement à l'oreille, ignorant totalement que la musique de Daft punk ne s'y prêtait pas.

Par là un groupe de fille dansaient ensembles en cercle, elles sautaient dans tous les sens et bougeaient leurs cheveux pour éclater de rire deux secondes plus tard.

Derrière elles, dans le coin de la salle, un couple dansait langoureusement. Je pouvais juste voir qu'il s'agissait de deux homme, ce qui m'aurait horrifié l'année dernière mais qui me rendait juste nostalgique à présent. Ma bouche devint sèche sous ce rappel et je me dirigea vers le bar pour obtenir autre chose que de l'alcool.

A présent un peu plus près de ce couple je m'aperçus que le plus fin ne m'était pas inconnu : Merlin.

Ce prénom que Léon évitait de prononcer depuis quelques semaines.

Ce garçon que j'évitais de croiser dans les couloirs du lycée.

La seule personne capable de me faire tourner le regard.

Mon ex.

Il est temps que je l'avoue, d'avouer que séduire les filles m'est soudainement passé il y a quelques mois. La personne que je décris, existait encore l'année dernière mais entre temps j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Tout s'est passé très vite entre nous mais je n'était pas capable de l'assumer.

Pour mes parents, pour mes amis, pour ma réputation et mon avenir... je ne pouvais pas sortir avec un mec ! Ça aurait fait quoi de moi ? Un pédé ? Une lopette ? Impossible.

On s'est caché pendant deux mois, se voyant dans les toilettes, dans le coin 'Anciens livres scolaire' de la bibliothèque ou chez lui. Malheureusement Merlin voulait plus. Je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas possible, il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Deux mois de bonheur, comme je n'en avais jamais vécu.

Pour finir par entendre « Je ne veux pas être caché, demain on se montre ».

Le lendemain je suis arrivé au lycée avec Marianna et je l'ai embrassée devant tout le monde. J'avais peur.

Merlin ne m'a même pas adressé la parole après ça. Ce n'était pas la peine, je me dégoûtais bien assez tout seul.

Je ne suis pas sorti avec Marianna. Ni avec personne d'autre.

Ce qui n'était de toute évidence pas le cas de Merlin, depuis le bar je le voyais de dos se déhancher contre l'autre type. Il portait son jean sombre que nous avions acheté ensemble, j'avais insisté pour lui acheter un pantalon à sa taille et remplacer les baggys horribles qu'il portait avant. Maintenant que je voyais ce jean moulant parfaitement ses fesses contre le faux blond, je regrettais fortement cet achat. Ses fesses, que je savais fermes et rebondies, étaient l'une des choses que j'avais vu en premier chez lui. Est-ce-que ça fait de moi un pervers ? Je voyais les hanches rouler de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique, parfois une main venait me cacher la vue mais Merlin attrapait immédiatement le poignet épais pour la remonter. Il n'avait jamais aimé se faire caresser en public, l'abruti ne le connaissait pas encore pour le comprendre. Cela me fit sourire.

Ses mains, rien à voir avec les miennes qui sont épaisses et rugueuses à cause du sport. Les siennes, fines et allongées, recouvertes de veines bleutées visibles au travers de sa peau diaphragme, étaient douces. J'adorais les voir s'approcher de moi pour passer sur mon visage ou sur mon torse. Je me revoyais les embrasser pendant des heures, blotti sur le lit de Merlin après l'amour.

En dansant le couple s'était un peu tourné, je voyais maintenant Merlin de profil, son joli nez et ses lèvres charnues me donnaient envie de l'arracher au type avec qui il dansait. Mais il n'était plus à moi, il m'enverra sûrement me faire voir si je fais ça. Je connais par coeur sa langue de vipère qui peut aussi bien me faire fondre que me détruire. C'est elle qui m'a conquise pour de bon le jour où il m'a embrassé la première fois. Et c'est elle aussi qui m'a dit que nous ne pouvions plus vivre cachés.

A chacun de ses mouvements Merlin balançait ses longs bras, ceux-là même qui venaient de passer dans le dos de l'abruti pour se coller à lui. Fut un temps c'était moi qui était enlacé. Et moi que Merlin regardait avec ce regard brillant de désir. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'alcool pour cela.

Il nous suffisait de penser à l'autre pour sentir tout notre corps frissonner, comme électrisé. Que ce soit dans un couloir ou dans la cour, chaque minute avec lui comptait. Les recoins de la bibliothèque n'avaient plus de secrets pour moi, je le sentais encore me plaquer contre la porte de la réserve pour m'embrasser comme si sa vie ne dépendait. Pour moi c'était le cas.

Sous son t-shirt noir je pouvais presque sentir sa poitrine monter et descendre, il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois de ne pas pouvoir m'endormir et de le regarder respirer calmement à côté de moi. C'était la chose la plus apaisant de mon existence. J'aimais voir ce corps fin se gonfler puis se dégonfler et les poils fins de son torse bouger lentement sous sa respiration.

J'aimais tout chez lui.

Je crois même que je l'aimais tout simplement.

Mais je ne lui ai jamais dis.

.

Je précise qu'évidemment je n'ai rien contre les couples homosexuels malgré des insultes pas gentilles dîtes dans ce chapitre.

J'adore ce couple et j'écris une trentaine de chapitres dessus donc ce serait étrange si j'étais homophobe. Je ne suis pas masochiste !

Un avis ? Certains sont surement déçus, désolée pour vous.

Xoxo

Audelie


	18. Elle n'a pas ?

Coucou,

Ne me jetez pas de pierres pour cette longue absence, je suis en vacances donc me revoilà pour quelques chapitres. Voici donc le premier et je publierais la suite dès qu'ils seront écrits, je pense tous les 3-4 jours si j'avance correctement.

En tout cas j'aime bien ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Il est un peu plus long que les précédent.

OS dans l'époque, pas de romance visible.

Personne inconnue merci à toi de me soutenir!

Mikawaii-chan : Moi aussi je déteste les sad ending, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi des fois j'en écris. Les personnages font un peu ce qu'ils veulent quand j'écris... je décide du début et puis ce sont eux qui vont où ils veulent.

Bonne lecture

.

 **Elle n'a pas ?**

Ce matin là quand Arthur ouvrit les yeux le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, son ventre gargouillant lui indiquait que l'heure du petit-déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps et pourtant Merlin n'était pas venu le lever.

En chemise de nuit, il ouvrit sa porte donnant sur le couloir et demanda à un garde de lui trouver son valet au plus vite.

L'attente se fit longue pour le prince qui se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Tel un tigre impatient de se dégourdir les pattes, Arthur faisait les cent pas en grognant sa frustration. La longue chemise blanche volait dans son dos tandis qu'il se demandait à quel moment la porte s'ouvrirait enfin sur Merlin.

Hélas quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à nouveau ce fut pour laisser apparaître un nouveau garde.

\- Mon prince, je suis désolé mais nous sommes dans l'incapacité de trouver votre serviteur personnel. Il semble avoir disparu du palais et sa chambre indique un départ précipité.

\- Quoi ? Hurla le prince. C'est impossible que Merlin soit parti sans me tenir au courant.

\- Peut-être n'a-t-il pas voulu vous déranger en pleine nuit ?

\- Oui peut-ê... non ! Je le connais, il n'a aucun scrupules à me réveiller ! Je m'habille et je viens voir, attendez-moi dehors.

Le garde proposa de faire venir un autre serviteur pour l'aider à s'habiller mais Arthur refusa en se souvenant du rire de Merlin arguant qu'il était incapable de se vêtir seul. Après avoir tenté d'enfiler ces tuniques habituelles, s'attachant sur les épaules ou dans le dos, le prince passa un simple maillot de corps, un de ses ancien pantalon de chasse en cuir et son manteau.

Cet accoutrement inhabituel ne passa pas inaperçu tandis qu'il traversait le palais mais personne ne lui fit de remarque au vu de son statut. Arrivé dans les appartements du médecin de la cour, le prince traversa la pièce principale sans même saluer le vieil homme s'y trouvant. La chambre adjacente était en effet dans un désordre fou, le peu d'objets que possédait Merlin était au sol et le matelas de paille était éparpillé dans tout l'espace de la petite pièce. Arthur prit une grande inspiration pour se mettre les idées en place puis répertoria ce qu'il voyait : L'affreux sac-besace de son ami n'était plus dans la pièce, cela allait dans le sens de la fuite dont parlait les gardes, mais en regardant à ses pieds le blond découvrit le boîtier de cuivre dans lequel Merlin avait placé les dessins représentant chacun de ses amis ainsi que sa mère. Jamais il n'aurait pu quitter Camelot sans ce boîtier.

\- Merlin n'est pas parti de son plein-gré. Déclara le prince en empochant le petit objet. Rassembler les chevaliers dans la cour, tout de suite !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tous les chevaliers présents à Camelot furent rassembler dans la cour intérieur du château, cela correspondait à une troupe de vingt hommes dont Perceval, Elyan, Léon et Gwaine.

\- Bonjour à tous, je vous ai fais venir pour une mission un peu particulière. Camelot n'est pas attaqué, aucune quête magique ne nous à été confiée... mais j'ai besoin de vous pour retrouver Merlin qui à disparu. L'état de sa chambre me fais penser qu'il a été enlevé, je n'ai pas plus d'information.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête, montrant leur loyauté envers Arthur et leur accord pour l'aider dans sa recherche. Seul Gwaine prit la parole :

\- Excusez-moi mais tout le monde aime Merlin, s'il avait été enlevé en plein jour quelqu'un en ville serait venu nous avertir. Pour moi la personne qui l'a enlevé passe inaperçue à Camelot ou connaît assez bien la ville pour emprunter des chemins très peu fréquentés. Je ne vois qu'une seule personne habituée à Camelot et n'appréciant pas notre Merlin.

\- Morgane ! S'écria Arthur

.

Avec l'aide de quelques villageois et de beaucoup de persuasion, Arthur localisa la dernière demeure connue de Morgane. Il s'agissait d'une maisonnette se trouvant à deux heure de cheval de Camelot sur les terres du Duc de Guillelm, connu de ses paysans sous le nom de Gui des Ténèbres. Ce duché était rattaché à Camelot mais avait gardé une partie de son indépendance, notamment dans la manière de faire respecter la loi.

La demeure en elle-même était plutôt simple, un toi de chaume et des murs en torchis la composait, elle semblait entretenue et les encadrements de fenêtres en bois étaient décorés de peintures florales. Un seul élément perturbait ce cadre idyllique : Morgane. Celle-ci les attendait devant la maisonnette :

\- Félicitation cher frère, je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps à arriver. Mais ta rapidité n'y changera rien, tu arrives trop tard pour ce pauvre valet.

\- Que lui as-tu fais ? Où est-il ? Hurla Arthur en sautant de cheval.

Les chevaliers, derrière leur prince descendirent à leur tour et dégainèrent leurs épées. Chacun d'eux savaient que la pupille du roi Uther avait été répudiée à cause de son utilisation de la magie. Depuis ce jour elle n'avait cessé d'attaquer et de menacer le royaume sans que personne ne réussisse à la vaincre.

\- Tu préfères le voir ou que je te réponde ? Proposa aimablement la sorcière.

\- Je veux le voir ! N'hésita pas Arthur en cherchant son valet et ami des yeux.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Morgane sourit et fit les quelques pas qui la séparait encore de son demi-frère. Elle lui attrapa la tête de ses deux mains et chuchota «Tu veux voir, je vais te montrer » .

Arthur vit défiler devant ses yeux le kidnapping de Merlin dans sa chambre, la jeune femme était entrée encapuchonnée dans le palais en pleine nuit avec deux hommes. Grâce à sa chevalière gravée aux armoiries de Uther, aucun des gardes croisés ne l'avait signalée. Au travers des yeux de Morgane, le prince regarda Merlin dormir et il le vit se réveiller en sursaut, se prendre les pieds dans son drap et se débattre pour échapper à ses agresseurs. Il vit ensuite le jeune homme se faire bâillonner alors que ses yeux embrumés de sommeil reflétaient une terreur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. L'image suivante se passait dans une petite pièce de la maisonnette, Merlin était à présent bien réveillé et attaché solidement à une chaise. Les deux homme avaient disparus et Morgane tournait autour du prisonnier en tenant un couteau effilé entre ses mains. Tous deux parlaient mais la vision ne retransmettait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, de toute évidence Merlin ne coopérait pas car sa tête se tournait de droite à gauche et la jeune femme s'énervait de plus en plus. Arthur craignait le pire à présent, il voulait crier à son ami de parler mais savait que tout ce qu'il voyait s'était déjà déroulé. Tout à coup la main de la sorcière s'abattit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise et le couteau qu'elle tenait en main s'enfonça dans le dos de la main du prisonnier. La bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit sous un cri muet et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Arthur, voyant la scène du point de vue de Morgane, senti le plaisir de la femme monter en lui. La contradiction de ces deux émotions le fit rendre le contenu de son estomac pendant que la scène continuait.

Malgré la douleur, le brun refusait toujours de donner à l'ancienne pupille de Camelot ce qu'elle désirait. Arthur vit Merlin se faire entailler le torse et les joues avant que sa sœur ne dépose sa lame rougie de sang. Devant cette horreur le prince se raccrocha à la vision du torse découvert de son ami qui continuait de monter et descendre douloureusement. Mais cette accalmie fut de trop courte durée, les deux mains désormais libres de la sorcière pointèrent vers le prisonnier et le bois du dossier de sa chaise commença à fumer. Merlin gesticula rapidement dans le but d'éviter le bois rougissant dans son dos. Malgré ses efforts Arthur vit bientôt la douleur d'une brûlure se peindre sur le visage de son ami pendant qu'il ressentait une nouvelle fois la joie de Morgane. Peu à peu le feu devint flammes et celles-ci se répandirent sur toute la chaise, Merlin perdit connaissance tandis que le feu collait ses vêtements à sa peau.

Lorsque la vison s'arrêta Arthur se laissa tomber au sol. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et le moindre mouvement lui demandait énormément d'énergie. Tout en reprenant son souffle, le blond pu voir au travers de ses yeux mouillés que ces chevaliers n'avaient pas bougés depuis leur arrivées. Eux-aussi semblaient se réveiller.

Ils furent toutefois plus rapides que lui à redevenir efficaces car Perceval et Gwaine se ruèrent sur Morgane quand lui restait au sol. Les deux hommes se battaient, aidés rapidement par le reste de la troupe mais Arthur voyait bien qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivaient assez proche de la jeune femme pour la blesser. Les armes de la sorcière étaient faites de magie et demeuraient bien plus dangereuse que leurs épées.

\- Je suis désolé Arthur, on voulait l'empêcher de vous toucher mais c'est comme si notre corps ne répondait plus. Que vous a-t-elle fait ? Demanda Léon, resté avec lui.

\- J'ai tout vu...

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai vu Merlin se faire kidnapper, torturé, tué. Conclu Arthur en vomissant une nouvelle fois.

\- Merlin est mort ? S'étonna Léon

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fit comprendre au prince que Léon avait parlé à haute voix. Les chevaliers s'étaient stoppés dans leur mouvement et Morgane se délectait de la tristesse affichée sur leur visage. Doucement Arthur se leva et décrocha le poignard de sa ceinture, peu habitué au corps à corps celui lui servait peu, il gaina son bras et le lança de toute ses forces en direction de sa sœur. Le poignard s'enfonça profondément entre ses côtes et Morgane s'effondra les yeux ébahit de surprise.

Les chevaliers entourant la jeune sorcière la regardèrent quelques minutes essayer de reprendre son souffle puis la laissèrent seule cesser de respirer.

De son côté Arthur s'était remis à penser aux images qu'il avait vues, Léon le soutenant de son mieux en lui pressant les épaules.

Sur ordre de Elyan, un groupe de jeunes chevaliers entrèrent dans la maisonnette pour en vérifier la dangerosité avant de reprendre la route. Ce fut Carmarel le premier à en ressortir en bredouillant :

\- Par ici ! On a un homme enfermé sous le plancher, je crois que c'est Merlin mais il fait trop sombre pour en être sûr.

Arthur, proche de la porte cligna des yeux mais ne répondit rien, il vit simplement Gwaine et Elyan courir dans la petite maison. Ils en sortirent moins de dix minutes plus tard avec un Merlin échevelé, couvert de coupures et d'hématomes mais bien vivant.

\- Aïe, Aîe Arthur lâchez-moi vous me faîtes mal. Supplia le brun quand un large corps se jeta sur lui.

\- Merlin... Merlin... Elle n'a pas ? Marmonna le dis corps.

Merlin cessa de se plaindre en sentant son prince pleurer de soulagement sur son épaule mais ne répondis à la question, ne comprenant pas ce soudain élan de tendresse.

Ce fut Léon qui répondit « Non Sire, elle n'a pas ».

.

Bon retour parmi vous ou pas ?

Xoxo à bientôt

Audelie


	19. L'arbre

Bonjour

Je n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps et ce n'est pas un vrai retour, juste un nouveau chapitre parce que l'envie me reprend parfois sur un coup de tête.

Voici donc le chapitre 19 de ces OS. Le 20 est en cours mais je ne promet pas de le poster tout de suite.

Chapitre Friendship révélation, rien de plus. (Contrairement au 20 pour ceux qui attendent de la romance)

Bonne lecture

.

 **L'arbre**

Quand le messager avait annoncé l'arrivée de soldats ennemis proches d'Elador, Merlin avait immédiatement demandé à Arthur de le laisser partir quelques jours. Cela avait surpris le prince mais ils n'étaient pas en manque de serviteurs au château et jamais le grand Arthur n'aurait avoué que son serviteur idiot pourrait lui manquer en étant absent une semaine.

Sur le trajet menant à sa chambre chez Gaïus, Merlin avait calculer que dans deux jours il pouvait être dans son petit village. S'il demandait l'aide de Kilgharrah il irait encore plus vite et pourrait arriver le soir même. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas envisager était la discussion entre Arthur et son protecteur, le médecin du roi venait malencontreusement de révéler la raison de sa soudaine envie de vacances.

"- Merlin ! Cria le prince. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ta mère vivait proche de la frontière?

\- Re-bonjour à vous aussi mon prince, soupira le serviteur. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit car vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé.

\- Ah. Tu as sans doute raison. Puisque ta famille est en danger je vais t'accompagner et t'aider à les mettre à l'abris."

Les yeux du sorcier s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Pour une fois qu'Arthur voulait l'aider il fallait que cela tombe au pire moment. Le prince ne devait absolument pas venir dans son village, il ne devait pas rencontrer Will qui connaissait sa magie et il ne devait pas voir les objets et livres qui restaient chez sa mère. Sans compter qu'il ne ferait que le ralentir sur la route et l'empêcherait d'utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs pour défendre le village.

Qu'il reste plutôt au chaud dans son petit château à poursuivre les servantes et à jouer avec ses chevaliers.

"- Non merci Arthur, Elador est un tout petit village vous n'avez pas besoin de m'accompagner.

\- J'y tiens Merlin, tu es à mon service depuis longtemps maintenant et même si tu es un idiot maladroit c'est à mon tour de te rendre service. Cela me divertira de partager tes congés !"

'Des congés ? tu parles' pensa le serviteur.

"- Mais enfin, il n'y a aucun endroit où vous loger. Le château le plus porche est à une demi-journée de cheval, où dormirez-vous?

\- Tu me prêteras ta chambre ! Ta maison n'est pas si misérable que tu n'ais pas de chambre ?!"

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à faire route ensemble depuis plusieurs heure en direction de la frontière nord du royaume.

A la nuit tombée Arhtur ils montèrent un camp de fortune à l'orée de la forêt. Comme d'habitude le prince envoya Merlin chercher du bois pour le feu et il attendit que celui-ci lui prépare un repas. Aussi fut-il surprit lorsque le serviteur revint avec quelques branches mais aucune nourriture.

"- Vous pouvez vous allonger Arthur et préparer votre couche. Je vous rappelle que je suis en congés et que j'avais prévu de voyager seul, si vous n'avez pas prévu de collation vous dormiez le ventre vide.

\- Comment ça ? Tu as bien pris de quoi manger, nous allons partager !

\- J'ai effectivement quelques tranches de boeuf séché et un morceau de fromage mais ce sera mon déjeuner de demain. Bonne nuit. "

Le prince resta bouche bée devant le toupet de son ami. Il allait répliquer quand il vit que Merlin était déjà couché sur sa couverture et lui tournait le dos.

Le lendemain matin fut silencieux, Arthur n'osait plus rien dire de peur que Merlin lui montre une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Les deux homme arrivèrent à la tombée de la nuit dans le village, immédiatement Merlin sauta en bas de son cheval pour se diriger vers la maison de sa mère.

"- Maman ! Bonjour ! S'écria le jeune sorcier en la faisant tourner dans ses bras."

Arthur qui le suivait rit en voyant faire le brun, il ne vit pas les livres glisser sous le lit ni les chiffons recouvrir certaines préparations dans le coin cuisine.

"- Merlin ? S'étonna Hunith. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fais renvoyer, tu sais comme c'est important que tu reste auprès de...

\- Maman, la coupa Merlin, je vais bien. Je te présente Arthur Pendragon, le prince de Camelot."

Etrangement la soirée se déroula calmement après que Hunith ai insisté pour laisser la seule chambre de la maison au prince et ai nourris les deux garçons venus lui rendre visite.

Les jours suivants Merlin retrouva ses habitudes de fermier et Arthur suivi le mouvement plutôt naturellement. Le matin tous le village venait voir le prince du royaume couvert de terre en train de bêcher ou de ramasser les pommes de terre. L'après midi c'était au tour d'Arthur de donner des leçons pour apprendre les rudiment du combat à la bande de fermiers armés de fourches et de bêches.

En effet, même si personne ne s'intéressait jamais à Elador, les soldats n'allait pas tarder à leur rendre visite. Il n'y avait rien de précieux à prendre et passeraient vite leur chemin mais si les villageois voulaient garder quelques vivres pour l'hivers il faudrait les protéger des pillages.

Ce jour arriva rapidement. Arthur lança l'alerte et bientôt tous les hommes d'Elador furent réunis à ses côtés.

"- Passez votre route, nous n'avons rien qui vous intéresse. Tenta le chef du village. "

Comme le soupçonnait Arthur cela ne changea rien à la situation, les hommes d'armes rirent bêtement et sortirent leurs épées.

Un combat s'engagea alors, les fermiers déviaient les épées comme ils le pouvaient et se regroupait à deux ou trois par soldat pour les assommer avant de passer à un autre. En voyant les paysans s'en prendre à leurs frères d'armes les soldats arrêtèrent de rire et attaquèrent. Des hommes tombèrent sous les coups d'épées et quelques femmes sortirent des maisons pour défendre leurs maris.

Même entraînés, les hommes du village n'étaient pas des combattants. Arthur et Merlin voyaient d'honnêtes travailleurs tomber sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Lorsque Merlin vit tomber le chef du village, l'homme qui l'avait protégé quand il avait découvert ses pouvoirs, le sorcier ne put se retenir. Il lança un regard désolé au prince à côté de lui et hurla.

Arthur ne compris pas ce que faisait Merlin avant de se tourner vers son serviteur. Son plus porche ami avait les yeux brillants d'or et ses bras tenus embrasaient les tuniques des soldats.

Sous le choc le prince tomba au sol et recula de plusieurs mètres. Lui qui pensait connaitre par coeur son gentil serviteur malhabile était face à un démon puissant qui essayerait bientôt de le tuer pour prendre le pouvoir.

Au bout de quelque seconde les soldats cessèrent de hurler et tombèrent carbonisés. Merlin cligna des yeux en regardant ses mains puis s'aperçut que tout le monde était figé et regardait dans sa direction. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux et il partit en courant vers la foret.

Les villageois mirent plusieurs heures à creuser un trou assez grand pour les soldats calcinés, ils durent également enterrer trois des leurs mais la majorité des hommes n'étaient que blessés. Arthur n'aida pas, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est assis à terre contre le poulailler que le trouva Hunith en rentrant.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés pour lui parler doucement :

"- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Ce que je vais faire ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Cela fait quatre an que je vis avec Merlin et je ne savais pas qu'il me détestait à ce point.

\- Vous détester ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde.

\- S'il ne me déteste pas pourquoi il a apprit la magie? Il sait que c'est interdit !

\- Ça mon prince ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.

\- Mais je ne peux pas lui en parler à lui, s'horrifia Arthur. Il peut me tuer d'un mot, ou me torturer et de toutes façons on ne sait même pas où il est. En autant de temps il pourrait être à l'autre bout du monde !

\- Mais non, rit Hunith. Qu'est ce que vous me raconter là ! Il est à son arbre.

\- Son arbre ? Bouda le prince qui n'aimait pas que l'on se moque de lui.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est de mon bébé que vous parler, je sais toujours où il se trouve. Quand il part en pleurant il va toujours à son arbre. C'est un très vieil arbre penché dans la forêt à environ deux kilomètres. Il grimpe sur une grosse branche et il lui raconte ses malheurs, il fait ça depuis qu'il est tout petit."

voyant Arthur immobile Hunith reprit :

"- Allez-y ! Tout droit jusqu'au ruisseau puis à droite, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Ça vous laisse encore trente minutes pour réfléchir à ce que vous allez lui dire."

Sous l'ordre de son hôte, Arthur pris la route bien décidé à trouver l'arbre mais à ne pas parler à celui qui avait pris possession de son Merlin.

Suivant les indication il marcha une vingtaine de minutes sur le sol inégal de la foret avant de croiser un ruisseau, puis tourna à droite. Hunith l'avait prévenu qu'à partir de ce moment il devrait marcher à travers un lit de bruyères ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du prince. Tout cela à cause du satané sorcier qui avait prit l'esprit de son ami.

La bruyère s'accrochait sans cesse à sa cape si bien que dans un dernier effort pour la débloquer, la belle cape rouge se déchira. Le prince leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Il repris le chemin avec ce qui ressemblait à présent à un mince foulard sur ses épaules.

Soudain il entendit quelqu'un parler au loin, et en s'approchant il put reconnaître la voix de son serviteur.

Dans une clairière Merlin était assis sur la branche basse d'un gros arbre penché, il était adossé au tronc et bougeait les bras en parlant à un oiseau qui tournait autour de lui.

"- Oh et puis il y a Perceval aussi ! Il fait grosse brute quand on le voit parce qu'il aime bien tout casser mais au fond il est gentil. Je crois qu'il aime bien la fille du forgeron, Emily, ou Amélie, à moins que ce soit Emeline ? Je ne sais plus. Je le vois bien être forgeron, il pourrait frapper sur quelque chose toute la journée"

En écoutant le brun parler ainsi d'un de ses chevalier la mauvaise humeur d'Arthur parti. Comme si l'on retirait un poids de ses épaules, le prince retrouva son serviteur idiot mais gentil avec tout le monde. Lui-même ne se doutait pas du béguin de Perceval, alors qu'il passait son temps avec ses hommes. Il ne connaissait pas non plus le nom de la fille du forgeron, à vrai dire il ne savait même pas à quoi cette fille ressemblait.

Arthur s'approcha dans la clairière jusqu'au moment où Merlin s'aperçut de sa présence. Le sorcier sursauta sous la surprise et fit prestement disparaître l'oiseau qu'il avait créé.

"- Mais... mais... Bredouilla le prince en voyant disparaître le volatile. Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es un sorcier?

\- Oui

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu devenir un monstre ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un monstre Arthur, je ne fais de mal à personne.

\- Tu sais que les pouvoirs pervertissent l'esprit des sorciers ! S'énerva le prince. Tout le monde le sait ! Les sorciers veulent la mort de notre royaume !

\- Non arrêtez ! Les pouvoirs ne pervertissent pas plus que votre épée. La sorcellerie n'est qu'une arme, savoir s'en servir donne du pouvoir mais chacun choisi ce qu'il veut en faire.

\- Qui te l'a enseigné ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu apprendre à te servir d'une épée comme tout le monde ?

\- Je suis né comme cela mon prince, personne ne m'a enseigné. La magie m'a fait naitre pour vous aider. Mon rôle est de vous défendre lorsque votre épée n'est pas suffisante.

\- Toi me défendre ? Se moqua le prince. Tu es incapable de te défendre toi-même Merlin !"

Le visage du sorcier se fit plus dur à ses mots, même après l'avoir vu éliminer à lui seul une troupe entière de soldats le prince se moquait de lui. Ce blondinet de Arthur le prenait encore pour un faible serviteur inutile.

"- Et comment croyez-vous avoir fait fuir le bastet ? La cocatrice ? Les sidhes ? Le wilddeoren ? Sans parler des sorciers qui ont déjà attaqué votre château... êtes-vous si arrogant que vous penser leur avoir fait peur avec votre épée?

\- Bien sûr que je... Alors c'était toi ? Il me semblait que j'étais parfois très chanceux lorsque des branches tombaient ou qu'une tempête balayait une partie des sorciers. Tu nous aidais sans qu'on ne le sache ?"

Merlin acquiesça sans un mot.

"- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Dois-je vous rappeler que la magie est passible de bûcher ?

Certes, c'est ennuyeux. Quand nous rentrerons je veillerai à changer...

Non, le coupa Merlin. Ne faites rien. Lorsque vous serez roi vous pourrez changer les lois et faire accepter la magie dans tout Albion.

Albion ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu me parles encore Merlin ?

C'est une longue histoire mon prince."

.

Verdict ? Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me relire, prévenez moi s'il y a des coquilles ou des fautes.

Pourquoi j'ai choisis de décrire Perceval... Je l'ADORE ! Ce personnage est largement sous exploité dans la série, et en plus l'acteur est quand même canon ;) Je suis la seule à Le penser ?

Xoxo à plus tard

Audelie


	20. Il est sobre

Bonjour,

Me revoilà déjà avec ce chapitre qui à été hyper simple à écrire, tout était déjà dans ma tête il ne restait plus qu'à le rendre clair pour vous ^^ J'espère avoir réussi.

Romance modern pour cette fois !

Bonne lecture

.

 **Il est sobre**

Huit mois. Huit mois que Merlin partageait son appartement avec son meilleur ami et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il devait le prévenir quand il rentrerai tard !

En tournant en rond dans son salon Merlin pestait une nouvelle fois contre son colocataire. Il lui avait envoyé cinq messages pour savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait mais ce crétin n'avait pas répondu à un seul.

A deux heures du matin un bruit de clés réveilla le brun qui se leva du canapé en se frottant les yeux. Comme d'habitude son ami avait du mal à trouver la bonne clé, signe qu'il n'avait pas bu que de la limonade dans la soirée. Ce fut donc lui qui alla ouvrir la porte de leur appartement.

"- Entre Arthur, soupira-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Oh Merlin ! L'accueillit le visiteur. Je suis content de te voir mon ami !

\- Oui oui moi aussi, c'est pas comme si on s'était vu à midi."

Le brun attrapa son colocataire par le t-shirt pour le faire rentrer avant que leur voisine ne se réveille. Cela fit en même entrer un fort nuage de vodka bon marché. Arthur était le type d'étudiant à passer ses soirées à faire la fête contrairement à lui. Il adorait montrer son corps sculpté par le sport et être admiré par un maximum de public.

De son côté Merlin avait toujours été plus chétif, il préférait travailler son cerveau que ses muscles. Ses sorties se limitait à retrouver quelques amis de sa promo pour discuter chez l'un ou l'autre de temps en temps. Quoique depuis un mois ces soirées étaient plutôt focalisées sur le fait de retrouver Arthur et de le mettre dans son lit au milieu de la nuit. Le blond avait beau être son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils avaient six ans, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Lui qui l'avait protégé et qui lui racontait chacune de ses aventures quand ils étaient petits ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Merlin avait l'impression d'être évité par son meilleur ami.

BOUM !

Et merde, perdu dans ses réflexions le jeune brun venait de laisser tomber son ami au milieu du couloir.

"- Aïe. Merlin, pourquoi tu ne m'aime plus ? Pleurnicha Arthur.

\- Mais non, je t'aime. Je pensais juste à autre chose. Ça serait peut-être plus facile si tu tenait sur tes jambes. A quoi te servent tous ces muscles à part à devenir trop lourd pour que je te porte ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes mucle... mes musssscles. Sur-articula le blond.

\- Si si Arthur, j'aime beaucoup tes muscles, il sont très jolis. Allez, au lit !"

De toutes évidences son ami avait décidé d'avoir l'alcool régressif cette nuit, et il était en manque d'attention. En lui parlant aussi prêt le brun avait le nez dans les éfluves de vodka, c'était comme si son colocataire s'était renverser une bouteille pleine sur la tête.

"- Toi aussi t'es joli Merlin, sourit le blond quand Merlin le mit au lit tout d'habillé. Tu as de beaux yeux, et des belles mains, et aussi des belles dents.

\- Oh my god je devrais te filmer quand tu dis ça, rit le brun sans y prêter attention. Retire ton t-shirt, je m'occupe de tes chaussures.

\- Nooon gigota l'idiot, tu ne m'écoute pas !

\- Mais si je t'écoute, je suis très joli et j'ai des belles dents. On dirait que tu parles d'un cheval que tu vas acheter.

\- T'as des belles dents que j'ai envie d'embrasser."

Merlin se figea et releva la tête pour voir Arthur. Cet abruti le regardait comme s'il n'avait rien dit de choquant.

"- T'es bourré, tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Je suis peut être un peu bourré, relativisa le blond avant d'attirer son ami vers lui pour l'embrasser."

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir avant de sentir les lèvres douces d'Arthur sur les siennes. Sous la surprise il entrouvrit la bouche et le blond en profita pour intensifier le baiser.

La surprise passée Merlin ne pouvait pas dire que le baiser était désagréable, le blond était doué et avoir ses bras forts autour de lui l'avait toujours fait se sentir comme dans un cocon. Le baiser avait un goût de miel, la faute aux bonbons que dévorait Arthur toute la journée. Cela fit sourire Merlin et il accrocha à son tour ses bras autour de son vis à vis.

De miel ?

Une minute... il ne devrait pas avoir un goût d'alcool ?

Merlin calma un peu le baiser laissant le blond dévier vers son cou et ses clavicules. Son haleine n'avait pas le goût de l'alcool et maintenant que son ami était débarrassé de son t-shirt il sentait nettement moins aussi.

Était-il possible que Arthur soit sobre ?

Pour quelle raison se ferait-il passer pour saoul ?

Les baisers descendaient de plus en plus bas le long du torse de Merlin quand il s'aperçut que son haut de pyjama avait disparu. La raison de ce mensonge commençait à être plus claire. Et puisque qu'il était sobre... Merlin se laissa mener en toute confiance par son ami de toujours.

Il attendrait le lendemain pour demander le reste des explications.

.

Oui il se passe des choses bizarres dans ma tête parfois. Mais je les imagine très bien comme ça !

Convaincus ou pas ? Un seul mot dans le rectangle ci-dessous suffit pour me le dire.

Je travaille déjà sur la suivante qui sera plus longue.

xoxo

Audelie


End file.
